Rosario to Saiyan
by blackout4465
Summary: Broly has spent over 6000 years rotting in hell, and has been given a new chance at life when Goku decides he wants to fight something new. Wiping Broly's mind and transporting him to another reality with only one mission. Train so that he can give Goku a good challenge when he returns. Only problem is now Broly has hit his head as a baby too!
1. Jail Break

**Welcome loyal readers and random guests alike. This will be my second attempt to write a Rosario + Vampire story, and my third attempt at writing a DBZ fic. Don't try to find the old stories, by the grace of god they were deleted the second I took a writing course and realized how utterly horrible they were.**

 **Painfully OP Gary Stu, horrible plot, no real direction to go.**

 **I like to think I've changed that in the six years since I published and subsequently deleted them. Hopefully this one will offer enough to keep you entertained.**

 **I don't own any of the characters from either DBZ or Rosario Vampire.**

* * *

 **Hell**

Goku flew low over the blood rivers as he traveled across the realm. He had a happy look on his face as he allowed his hand to skim the surface of the river, the skeletal fish chasing his hand as it flew past. Many of them leapt at his form as he slowed to allow them to catch up. With a grin he began to slowly weave out of the way as he played with the carnivorous fish.

He laughed as he turned and looked ahead to see two large mountains on either side of the river. The stream was more commonly known as the River Styx, but Goku never really cared to learn the name. He had spent the better part of several thousand years in otherworld since his passing, and had explored the better part of the realm. King Yemma had warned him to never venture beyond the twin mountains that stood as the gates to the final world.

Final world was the location where souls that could no longer stand Hell traveled to, though as it could be considered a reprieve from eternal torture King Yemma forbade anyone from entering. If anyone wanted to escape they had to sneak away.

Goku reached the mountains and rose into the air until he could see the reason for his trip. There was a humanoid form hanging from a set of chains, strung between the two mountains. The figure was clearly male, with long dark hair that flowed down to the base of his neck. He was a very muscular man, with a pair of gold bracers on his forearms. His legs were covered by a pair of torn white pants and a red sash wrapped around his waist. He had a pair of golden boots with a large gold necklace on his chest. There was a brown monkey tail dangling from his back. He had his head down as the chains held his arms apart over his head.

Goku flew over to the man and stopped while he was about twenty feet away. He took a deep breath as he grinned and brought his hands to cup his mouth and shouted.

"HEY BROLY!"

Broly twitched violently as he was woken from his slumber. With a groan of frustration Broly tilted his head upwards to see who had awoken him. The moment he saw Goku, his eyes narrowed as he began to fight against his bindings and roar in anger.

"KAKAROT!" He bellowed as he tried to power up, only to have his energy sucked away by the chains.

Goku grinned as he placed his hands behind his back and floated around Broly in a relaxed pose. "Good to see you still have some fight in you. Vegeta got bored with me after the first thousand years." He said.

Broly still struggled against the chains holding him as he glared at Goku. "KAKAROT!"

Goku ignored Broly as he floated back to Broly's front. "I've been pretty bored since Yemma allowed Cell and the Ginyu Force to be reincarnated. There's no one strong to fight down here anymore." He said as he frowned.

Broly roared in anger as he reached forward with one hand to try to grab Goku's foot.

"But then I asked him if I could let Frieza out to spar with. I figured that as long as we fought in Hell nothing bad could happen." Goku frowned. "Yemma said no."

Broly let out a furious sigh as he gave up trying to reach Goku's leg and allowed himself to swing back into his restrained position.

Goku flipped upside down and crossed his arms over his chest. "I've beaten Beerus, I've beaten Vegeta, we won the universal tournament and convinced Zen-Chan to not destroy everyone else. Now we get to watch the greatest fighters in every universe battle every year for the Universal Trophy." Goku sighed. "There's no one left who can even present a good challenge." He said as he turned to look at Broly with a twinkle in his eye.

"Except you!" He said as he pointed a finger at the scowling Saiyan. "Your Legendary Super Saiyan state is far more powerful than the average Super Saiyan, and from what I've seen, you can even rank it up the same way too!" He said with excitement in his voice. "Your Legendary Super Saiyan 4 is still far too weak to even have a chance of beating Super Saiyan Blue, but if you had a chance to train..." Goku said with a grin.

Broly adopted a maniacal grin. "Good idea Kakarot... How about you take these chains off and we can train right here."

Goku laughed. "Oh no, you won't be able to beat me with rage alone. Even if you achieved Super Saiyan Blue you'd never have the Ki control to sustain it, much less reach the legendary level." Goku said as he flew over Broly and stopped against one of the chains. "That's why we're sending you to a different reality to learn to control your rage. Given your usual nature I doubt you'll just change your ways when given the chance to escape and fight me."

Goku floated down and placed a sheet of paper on Broly's back. "So we've decided to reincarnate you in this new world. If you are raised by a good family then you may not have to live with your rage, and you can focus on training and controlling your power."

Broly sneered as he tried to shake the paper off. "What's to stop me from killing everyone on that world once I get the chance!?" He shouted as a gold light began to surround his form.

"Yemma and Whis shall be wiping your memory. You will have no chance of ever remembering who I am, nor where you came from. They'll also be suppressing your Saiyan instincts, at least until you can form a bond with your new family." Goku said as he gave Broly a thumbs up. "Make sure to train real hard so we can fight once you die okay!" He laughed.

Broly growled aloud and resumed thrashing as the light grew brighter. "YOU CAN'T STOP ME KAKAROT! I'LL FIND MY WAY BACK HERE AND I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" He roared before the light flashed and the Saiyan was gone.

* * *

 **Yokai Tunnel**

The clearing at the end of the tunnel was empty, save for a yellow bus and it's lone occupant sitting inside with a cigar. The man was a large man, around six and half feet in height, with a blue suit and a white under shirt. He had a thin mustache that grew from the top corner of each lip and wore a pair of white dress gloves on his hands. The pilots cap he wore cast a shadow over the upper half of his face as he reclined in the drivers seat, his eyes shut as the cigar smoke drifted slowly out the open door.

All at once the clearing was illuminated as a bright golden light appeared in the sky above. The man tipped his hat back with his free hand and opened his glowing eyes to give the light a curious look. It shined for several seconds before dimming and revealing a small infant curled into a tight ball. As the light faded the Infant began to descend. He lowered slowly at first before picking up speed as it neared the ground. The baby's head slammed into the ground with a _thud_ before it rolled onto its back with it's mouth hanging open.

The man in the bus gave it a look of mild surprise before he grunted and got to his feet. He placed his cigar in the ashtray beside his seat and climbed down the steps of the bus. Once he reached the ground he turned to look at the baby that was lying in the grass ahead of him. It's was sprawled out on its back, with a visible bump on the top of its head. The man frowned and walked over to the child.

Once reaching the child he knelt down and grabbed the boy by his leg. He raised the boy up and looked him over. He had two small bracers on his wrists made of an unknown golden material, and long shaggy black hair that fell down the entirety of his body. He turned the boy slightly and noticed a small brown tail extending from his waist.

"Not a Human..." He grumbled as he turned the boy back to face him. He brought his other hand up to grasp the boys head and turned it to the side to examine the place where his head hit the ground. There was a swollen bump that was bleeding quite a bit, causing the dark crimson liquid to coat the boys hair as it dripped down. "Looks like you hit the ground pretty hard too."

He brought his hand to the boys chin and placed a hand over his vein and waited for a pulse. After a moment he felt a small beat and removed his hand.

"Is the boy alive?" A voice called from behind.

The man turned to look behind him and saw a tall man standing on a tree branch dressed in white church garb. The only part of his body that was visible were his hands, which dangled at his side, and his face. His face was mostly hidden in shadows like the man from the bus, even including the same eerie glowing eyes.

"What are you doing out here Mikogami?" The man asked.

Mikogami grinned under the hood and dropped from the branch.

"I felt a great power at this spot and came to investigate." He said as he started towards the driver.

"You saw the light in the sky then." The driver said as he got to his feet, pulling the baby up with him. "It appeared up there, then it spat out this kid." He held the baby out before him, still holding it by the leg. "It's got a tail so it's not a Human, but it's not a species of Yokai I've ever seen."

Mikogami looked down at the baby that the man held before tilting his head and placing his hand by the boy's wound. "The bleeding is serious. A fall like that would kill even a Vampire baby. Even if we got him to a doctor he'd still die."

The man looked down to the baby in his hand. "Pity. Kid's gonna die and we have no idea where he came from. Must have been a pretty powerful sorcerer if they could teleport him here while the barrier is active." He said as he turned the child right side up in a small attempt to stop the bleeding.

Before Mikogami could reply there was another bright flash of light in the sky that forced the men to turn away and shield their eyes. This flash was far shorter than the last, and vanished seemingly without leaving anything behind. The man from the bus turned to look up into the air and saw a few small objects falling towards them. The first to land was a large pair of golden boots that resembled the bracers the child wore on his arm. Next was a necklace with the same color and a blue jewel in the center. Shortly after that was a large pair of pants and a red sash.

Mikogami tilted his head and moved to examine the clothes. Kneeling down beside them he found a small piece of paper stuck to the sash. Removing it from the sash and unfolding it caused a small bean to slip from the paper and land in his palm. He examined the bean for a moment before turning to the paper. It revealed itself to be a note with a brief explanation of the child.

"Nurari, look here." Mikogami said as he held the note up to the man. "According to this note, the boys name is 'Broly' and he was sent here to grow stronger."

Nurari took the note and read it aloud.

" **Good luck in your new life Broly! Make sure you get real strong so that when you find me again we can have a fun fight! I gave you a Senzu bean in case you get too beaten up while your training.** "

Nurari turned to the small bean in Mikogami's palm with a raised brow.

"That little thing?" He asked with an odd look.

"Perhaps you crush it and rub the dust on injuries?" Mikogami suggested as he brought the bean to his face to examine it.

"It's possible. Must be for minor injuries like cuts and bruises, won't do the boy much good right now." Nurari said as he turned back to the kid. "Got any spells that could help him?"

"I have a few, yes." Mikogami said as he dropped the note and walked over to Nurari and Broly. "But without knowing his species it could cause him a great deal of harm should I use the wrong incantation."

Nurari looked to Broly with a frown. He took the Human appearance into account, and the monkey like tail before moving his lip to examine his mouth.

"The boy has fangs, granted they are quite tiny. He has the Physical appearance of a Human, with a simian tail and fangs. Maybe he's some sub species of Vampire? Maybe closer in relation to a Gargoyle or a Chimera." Nurari suggested. "Just try a healing spell that would work on a Vampire. Not like the boy has anything to lose if your wrong, if we do nothing he'll die anyway."

Mikogami nodded. "You're right, couldn't hurt to try." Nurari placed Broly on the ground and took a few steps back as a circle of light appeared around the boy. The circle was filled with glowing runes that rotated slowly as Mikogami began to chant the spell. Broly seemed to thrash around as the light below him grew brighter before a clear beam of light shot up into the sky. Broly's crying could be heard as the wind whipped around the clearing and forced Nurari to take a step back.

"Is it working!?" He called as he watched the wind swirl around the pillar of light, his hand placed firmly on his hat to keep it in place atop his head.

Mikogami narrowed his eyes as he kept his hands out before him and continued the chant. The sky above the clearing began to darken as the clouds began to swirl around the pillar as it grew brighter. The runes on the ground began to speed up as Mikogami began to shout over the wind. Lightning began to burst randomly from the clouds above them as the ground around them began to shake.

As Nurari watched he saw a small figure raising up into the air within the circle. The figures eyes were glowing as it screamed out and produced a small forcefield around itself. It wailed as it thrust its arms out and expanded the forcefield causing the pillar of light and the healing spell to shatter. Mikogami leapt back as he threw an arm up to block himself from the wind as it lashed out at everything around Broly.

"Mikogami! What's going on!?" Nurari yelled as Broly continued to shriek, causing the green bubble to grow and crack the ground below them.

"I don't know! The child was nearly dead a moment ago, I don't know where all this power is coming from!" He shouted as he ducked to avoid a broken branch that flew past his head.

"Well do something! Sealing is your specialty isn't it!?" Nurari yelled as he jumped to the right to avoid a fissure in the ground that appeared below him.

"I can't seal what I can't get close to!" Mikogami yelled as he slammed his fist into the barrier the child was generating. The hit made the barrier flicker and bend, but it still wasn't strong enough to crack it.

"This is no time to be treating him with kid gloves Mikogami!" Nurari shouted as he jumped into the air behind Broly. "This kid is strong! We can't just ignore that he could cause serious damage to the academy!" He flipped once in the air and used the force of the flip to hit Broly's barrier with a drop kick that caused it to shatter. Broly didn't seem to register that his shield had fallen as he continued to scream.

With the barrier down Mikogami acted quickly and pulled a long chain from his robes and wrapped it around Broly's torso and stomach. Once the two ends were close enough he clicked a lock onto the chain. With a small flash the locks effects quickly caused the boy to stop screaming and fall forward into Mikogami's arms. He wrapped another lock on each of the boys limbs.

Nurari strode over to Mikogami and looked down at the child. He had fallen asleep in the robed mans arms and seemed to have settled down. He looked down at the five Holy Locks that now covered the boy's body.

"Five locks? Don't you think you're over doing it a bit? You only have three locks on your body." Nurari said as he looked up to Mikogami's face.

Mikogami shook his head.

"This boy's power was incredible. The amount of Yokai he was producing was insane for an infant. We can't take any chances with this boy." Mikogami said as he turned and placed Broly on top of his pants, the likes of which were now far to large for him to wear. "We need to find someone who could raise him safely. Someone who could teach him to control that great power."

Nurari placed a hand on his chin as he looked down at the baby that was now wrapped in seals.

"What about Akasha? She was recently revived and Issa would do anything to make her happy. You know she loves kids." He offered.

"No. I can't just force a kid on her, not after she just woke up after two hundred years. Besides, I don't care how powerful Issa and Akasha are, I don't trust Gyokuro at all." Mikogami said as he knelt down and collected the necklace that was lying near the clothes.

"What about Touhou Fuhai? He has a family, a big one too. I'm sure he could take the boy in and help him learn to control his power."

Mikogami grimaced. "I'd hate to ask him to do this. He'd just mock me for not being able to care for a single kid."

Nurari frowned. "You can't. You run a school, he runs a mafia. He has more spare time and money." Nurari said as he knelt down and began to wrap Broly in his pants and sash. "I'll take the boy there as soon as I've collected the rest of this stuff that appeared with him. You still got that weird bean that was in the note?" He asked as he turned to Mikogami.

The robed man patted around his body as he searched for it before turning to Nurari and Shaking his head.

"Must have been blown away while he was throwing a fit."

Nurari shrugged. "Oh well. Doubt it could have been much anyway." He said as he lifted Broly up and slung the baby over his shoulder. He had the boots in one hand and turned to look at Mikogami's hand. "Can I have the kids necklace?" He asked as he held his hand out.

Mikogami looked it over one final time before placing it in Nurari's hand.

"Thanks. I'll be back in a few hours." Nurari said as he turned and strode over to his bus. He frowned when he noticed that several of the windows were broken or cracked, with dents and dirt covering the side of the bus. "I'm going to have to get that fixed before the school year starts." He grumbled as he placed Broly in the seat behind his and closed the door.

Taking his seat behind the wheel of the bus he placed the key into the ignition and started the vehicle. It roared to life as the lights turned on and illuminated the trees on the far side of the clearing. He grabbed the gear shift and wrenched it into the drive position and stepped on the gas causing the bus to lurch forward. He grabbed the wheel and twisted it around unto the bus was facing the tunnel. As the vehicle approached the tunnel he flipped a switch on the console. The dark tunnel before them began to shift and warp as it opened a portal to Hong Kong.

* * *

 **Hong Kong**

The bus rolled to a stop inside the walls of the Huang family estate. Several armed guards burst from the shadows and surrounded the bus as the door to the manor swung open revealing the family butler. He wore a western style suit, with a long black tailcoat and white gloves similar to Nurari's own, with a small pair of round rim glasses on the bridge of his nose. He had short black hair that fell just past his ears. The only part of his outfit that clashed was the footware, which was a pair of indoor sandals, rather than the typical black wingtip that accompanied that outfit.

He had a stern look on his face as he walked down the steps of the manor to the driveway. As he reached the bus he banged on the door.

"State your name and business!" The butler demanded. "We have your vehicle surrounded!"

Nurari sighed and turned to look back at Broly. He was sleeping peacefully in the back seat, still wrapped in the white pants. He turned to the door to the bus and grabbed the lever to open them. He pulled the lever and the door creaked open to reveal the annoyed looking man on the other side. Nurari turned and grabbed Broly before throwing him back over his shoulder with the boots and necklace tied to the sash. He collected his cigar from the ashtray and re-lit it before climbing down the steps. His shoes met the gravel drive with a crunch as he stopped before the smaller man.

"State your name and business!" The butler demanded again as he pulled a gun and aimed it at Nurari's head.

Nurari chuckled and brought the cigar to his mouth and puffing on it a few times, his glowing eyes only barely visible from under the bill of his hat. The smoke drifted up into the air as Nurari narrowed his eyes and sent the man before him a terrifying glare.

 **"Move."** He commanded.

The butler felt his blood run cold as his legs moved on their own and stepped to the side. His hand released the gun, causing the pistol to fall to the ground with a clatter. He brought his right arm up into a salute as he shivered uncontrollably.

"NURARI!" A voice called from the mansion. The bus driver tilted his head up and saw a small and wrinkly man with a pipe in a kimono. He wore dark sunglasses with long white hair and a scowl. "What have I told you about commanding my subordinates!?" The man shouted as he walked down the steps toward Nurari. "Just look at Oda! The poor boy is practically wetting himself in your presence!"

Nurari turned to Oda with a smile.

"I don't know Touhou Fuhai, the boy pointed a gun at me." Nurari said as he kicked the pistol over to Touhou Fuhai. "You haven't trained your boys on the proper etiquette for greeting their betters very well." Nurari said with a grin.

Touhou Fuhai turned to look up at Oda with a scowl. "Stop that salute now boy!" He demanded as he hit Oda's leg with his pipe.

"I-I'm trying sir! But I can't seem to stop!" The boy stammered as he looked down towards Touhou Fuhai.

"Nurari!"

"Heh. Fine, I'll release the boy." Nurari said. He turned to look at Oda with a grin. He slowly raised the hand with a cigar to the boys face and stopped just before the Cigar would touch his nose. Oda stared at the lit end of the cigar with a look of horror as the embers inched closer to his face. Nurari flinched towards the butler causing the remaining color to drain from his cheeks. Nurari chuckled and snapped his fingers. The moment after Oda fell backwards with his hand over his heart with sweat dripping off of his body.

"What was-" He started as he shivered before Touhou Fuhai stopped him.

"Go inside and clean yourself up before the head sees you like this!" He snapped. Oda quickly climbed to his feet and bowed to Touhou Fuhai before turning and running up the stairs to the manor.

"Hehehe, it's always fun to watch the young ones squirm." Nurari said as he placed the cigar in his mouth. Touhou Fuhai turned to Nurari with an annoyed look crossing his features.

"What are you doing here Nurari? Mikogami sent no word of his envoy arriving at my home."

"That's probably because the two of you can't stand each other." Nurari said as he tilted his head to look down at Touhou Fuhai. "Besides, this was kind of a spur of the moment decision."

"What do you mean 'spur of the moment'? What could be so important that you'd personally deliver the news at this hour?" Touhou Fuhai asked as he placed his pipe in his mouth. Nurari grunted as he brought his right hand around and placed Broly on the ground before him.

"This kid appeared in a flash of light. Mikogami wants you to raise him." Nurari said as he released the cloth and brought his hand up to grab his cigar.

"There has to be more to it then that." Touhou Fuhai said as he looked down at the child.

"Move the cloth and see the boy for yourself." Nurari said as he puffed on his cigar. "His Yokai might not seem like much right now, but when he throws a fit..."

Touhou Fuhai raised a brow and used his free hand to move the cloth that was covering Broly's form. He immediately noticed the number of holy Locks on the boys body.

"Five?" He asked aloud as he moved the cloth to see the other chains. "This infant needs FIVE?!"

Nurari grunted as he blew a thick cloud of smoke out of him mouth and grinned.

"This kid is something else. Neither I nor Mikogami could figure out what he was. All we know is that he ain't Human." Nurari said as he turned Broly onto his stomach. "He has a t-" Nurari paused as he noticed the tail that had previously been on the back of the baby's waist was now missing. He tilted his head as he examined the rest of the white pants to see if it had fallen off or was just hidden, but couldn't find it anywhere. "That's odd."

"What is?"

"This boy had a monkey tail when I found him." Nurari said as he reached over to tun Broly back onto his back.

"Perhaps he can shapeshift? I've known several monsters in my time to have the ability to conceal their Yokai traits without a limiter." Touhou Fuhai said as he placed the cloth back over Broly's sleeping form.

"I doubt it. This kid doesn't look like he's more than a few days old. And from the display back at the academy I know this kid doesn't have the control necessary to do that." Nurari said as he scratched his head.

Touhou Fuhai placed a hand on his chin.

"What if he's doing it subconsciously? It's not uncommon for Yokai children to shift between a human form and true form when they're young."

"If that kid was in a restricted form while he was throwing a tantrum then I don't want to see what happens when he's in his true form." Nurari said as he dropped the rest of Broly's gear on the ground beside the clothes and turned around. "Luckily, I wont have to. Good luck with with your new kid Touhou Fuhai!" he said as he began climbing back into his Bus.

"Hey wait a second!" Touhou Fuhai protested as he stomped his foot on the ground. "I never agreed to take this kid!"

"I'll be sure to tell Mikogami that he owes you for this." Nurari said as he tapped the cigar on the edge of his ashtray to clear the ash from the tip. He took his seat in the drivers seat and turned to Touhou Fuhai with a sneaky grin. "Make sure you train that kid to control his power before you send him to the school. I don't need him causing trouble when he gets older." Touhou Fuhai threw his pipe against the side of the bus as Nurari pulled the door shut and shifted the bus into gear and began to pull away from the estate.

"Damnit Nurari! I don't need this right now!" He howled as he watched the bus vanish behind the wall. He growled and looked down to the child. Broly was sleeping peacefully in his makeshift cradle, twitching every so often from the chill of the night. He sighed and lifted the baby's cradle up into his arms and waved for one of the nearby guards to collect the boots and necklace. "This isn't going to make Ten-Ten happy after what just happened." He growled as he climbed the steps.

* * *

 **16 Years Later**

"Have fun at school son!" Ten-Ten shouted as she waved at Broly as he walked down towards the bus with his father, Fei-Hong. He had grown a good amount in the sixteen years since Nurari had left him in Touhou Fuhai's care, at full height he stood a foot and half over Fei-Hong. He continued to wear his golden bracers that he had worn as an infant, they even seemed to grow with his body as though they were rubber. He had a modified version of the Yokai academy blazer with the sleeves torn off at the shoulder on, with the jacket itself being tucked into the large red sash around his waist. His white pants that he arrived with as a child were worn under the sash with a few visible stitch marks showing their advanced age.

The locations of a few of the five Holy Locks on his body could be seen as the ones on his arms were wrapped around his bicep and the one on his torso was incorporated into his original necklace and now served as the chain that held it to his chest. His hair was held back by a red headband, only allowing for a few strands from his bangs to fall over his face. He had received a golden belt that matched the design on his necklace that held the sash in place. Broly had a calm and happy look on his face as he chatted with Fei-Hong on the way to the bus.

"Remember son, Fang-Fang looks up to you, so I want you to make sure that you act like a model student while your there." Fei-Hong said as he patted Broly on the shoulder. "That being said, I better not get any calls from the teachers about you being bullied, you got that?"

Broly laughed and turned to Fei-Hong with a smile.

"Don't worry dad, I'll be running the place by the time Fang-Fang enrolls." He said as he gave Fei-Hong a thumbs up.

Fei-Hong laughed loudly as he stopped outside the bus door.

"That's my boy! You may not have been able to pick up on the Jigen-Tou, but you could rival a Vampire with that brute strength of yours!" He handed Broly the bag he had been carrying and looked at Nurari. "Sixteen years ago you were given to us by that man. Ling-Ling had just passed away when you arrived, so Ten-Ten was overjoyed when she thought she'd have a second chance to raise a child. Now it's time for you to go back to that school and learn how they co-exist with Humans around the world." He placed a hand on Broly's shoulder. "Make us proud son. You may have been adopted, but your still a Huang. Remember that."

Broly placed his hand on Fei-Hong's shoulder and gave him a grin. "I'll be fine dad! Mom and gramps always said nothing would dare pick a fight with a big guy like me!" Broly threw his bag over his shoulder and turned to the bus. He ducked down as he climbed into the bus. It smelled like cigar smoke and only had one other occupant beside the Nurari. A short boy with black hair was sitting towards the back of the bus staring out the window with his chin resting on his hand.

Broly smiled and made his way to the back of the bus and took the seat on the opposite side of the isle from the boy. He placed his bag on the seat beside the window and turned to the boy. He extended a hand and gave him a happy grin.

"Hi! My names Broly, nice to meet you." He said. The boy seemed startled at first, not seeming to have noticed they even stopped at the mansion and failing to see Broly walk up to him. He looked around for a moment to see if the giant was talking to some other person, but seeing none he gave Broly a shaky smile and extended his hand to meet Broly's.

"Tsukune Aono. Nice to meet you." He said as he took the hand offered to him. Broly's hand was much larger than Tsukune's hand, so when Broly began to shake he lifted Tsukune up into the air then quickly slammed him back down into the seat. Tsukune offered up a startled yelp as he was drawn into the air and slammed down several times before Broly realized what he had been doing.

"Oh man! I'm sorry buddy, I didn't realize you were so light!" Broly said as he released Tsukune, allowing the poor shaken boy to fall back against the wall with a look of terror on his face. Broly gave him an apologetic look and backed up down to his seat. He turned and placed a hand on the back of his neck as he looked at the back of the seat ahead of him.

'That could have gone better.' He thought.

The remainder of the bus ride was more or less devoid of action with Broly sitting quietly with his eyes facing forward and Tsukune sneaking quick frightened glances at the giant beside him. As the bus came to the end of the tunnel it was in Tsukune turned to look out the window to see what the surroundings looked like. He noticed a large building off in the distance on the cliff surrounded by a red ocean and dead tree's.

"Hey kid, this your first time at Yokai academy?" Nurari asked as he looked into the mirror above him and directed his gaze to Tsukune.

He turned to look at the bus driver and nodded. "Ah, Yeah!" He said as the bus driver brought the bus to a stop beside a scare crow.

"Hehehe... Be careful sonny, Yokai academy is a _verrry_ scary place." He said cryptically as he opened the door and turned to look back at the two.

"So this is the place huh?" Broly said as he grabbed his bag and started to make his way off the bus. Tsukune grabbed his bags and followed the large man towards Nurari.

"Welcome back son. Been quite a while since I last saw you." Nurari said as Broly ducked his head to exit the bus. He turned quickly to wave to the driver and hit his collar bone on the door frame, drawing a small amount of blood as it scraped across the metal.

"Ah! Whoops, that was a dumb mistake." Broly said as he reached over and felt the spot where he had cut his neck. He turned and looked up at Nurari. "Thanks for the lift!" He said as he waved to Nurari.

Tsukune got off the bus and stumbled forward as he tripped over a root in the ground, causing him to tumble to into the dirt beside the scarecrow. He pulled his face out of the dirt and looked ahead of him, only to be met with a pile of Human skulls staring at him. He let out a startled shout as he rolled backwards and slammed into Broly's leg. He tilted his head to look up at Broly.

Broly grinned down at him and grabbed Tsukune by the collar and hauled him to his feet.

"Sorry about what happened on the bus. I didn't think it would be so easy to lift you into the air like that." Broly said as he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

Tsukune laughed and placed a hand on the back of his neck with a small smile.

"It's fine... It didn't really hurt all that much, just surprised me." He said.

"Ah, good!" Broly said as he clapped Tsukune on the back with his free hand causing the smaller boy to stumble forward. "Then we had best get a move on. I'd hate to be late to class, even if it's only orientation." Broly turned on the spot and started to walk down the jagged path that led into the woods with Tsukune trailing closely behind him. The forest got more dense the farther they traveled from the tunnel until even with the dead tree's having no leaves they still managed to block the sun. Tsukune could see crows and bats staring down at the two as they walked by.

"T-This place is pretty creepy huh?" Tsukune stated as he shuffled closer to Broly.

"Eh, not really. My big sister showed me a ton of stuff that was worse than this when I was a kid." Broly said as he scanned the branches above him. He noticed that the branches seemed to deliberately have grown over the path to block the sunlight from reaching the path. "Haven't seen so many bats in one place before though."

"Maybe they're attracted to the scent of the blood on your shoulder." Tsukune said as he pointed to the small spot on Broly's neck where he had gotten cut. Broly laughed a few times as he turned to look back at Tsukune.

"That was pretty good Tsukune. But I don't think that's why. Only Vampire's drink our blood." He said with a grin. Tsukune felt a chill run up his spine at how casually Broly joked about his blood being sucked.

'This guy's crazy!' He thought as he returned Broly's smile. Broly turned and the two continued walking along the path, passing a pond with an unusual amount of fog, a large and decaying building with a collapsed roof, and an odd bit of greenery in the dead forest with a lone vine growing around a tree with several beans growing along it.

"Huh. Didn't think we'd see anything alive in this forest. Much less a fruit." Broly said as he took the vine and examined the beans.

"Are beans fruits? I thought they were vegetables."

"No, my mother says they're fruits. She likes to cook a-lot so I trust her word on it." Broly took one of the beans and plucked it off the vine and allowed himself to feel it in his hand. It felt dry but squishy in his palm. "Actually I'm not even sure if these things are alive." Broly said as he brought it up to his nose. He sniffed the bean a few times and gave it a strange look before placing it in the breast pocket of his blazer. "Have to try it later. Maybe it'll taste good with something else."

Tsukune moved to grab a bean but stopped as he heard an odd squeak from behind him.

"LOOK OUT!"

Broly turned to see a girl with pink hair on a bike barreling towards them. Moving swiftly he stepped back and caught the girl by the back of her blazer and pulled her off the bike, allowing the empty bike to slam into Tsukune and send him crashing into a tree. Broly took a moment to examine the girl he had caught in his hand. She was wearing a blazer similar to Tsukune's, with the top two buttons undone to give a slight view of her cleavage. She had a black choker with a silver Rosario on a chain with two small trails of beads connecting to the base of the choker. She had a plaid skirt that stopped half way down her thighs and purple calf socks. Her long pink hair reached down to her knee's and fell over her face while she had her head down, obscuring her face.

Broly turned his head to look over at where Tsukune had landed after the bike slammed into him.

"Hey Tsukune! You okay over there?!" He called as he watched Tsukune try to untangle himself from the bike and the vines.

"I think I broke something!" He shouted with a whine.

"If you can't identify what broke then it's not broken!" Broly shouted as he turned back to the girl in his hand. She gave a slight groan and tilted her head up, allowing Broly to get a look at her face.

'Whoa...' He thought as he felt some blood rush to his cheeks as he looked at her. 'She's beautiful.'

She placed a hand on her head with a quite moan.

"S-Sorry. It's because of my anemia. I got a little dizzy." She said as she turned to look up at Broly. Her eyes zeroed in on the small cut Broly had gotten from the bus and panicked. "Oh no! Did I do that to you!?" She shouted as she scrambled to grab a tissue out of her blazer pocket.

Broly raised a brow and glanced down at the tiny injury. It wasn't even bleeding anymore, it just had a thin scab forming over it.

"This? Oh no this wasn't-" He started before she cut him off.

"Here! This should help!" She stated as she pulled herself up towards his neck and placed the tissue over the wound in a vein attempt to wipe away the dry blood.

"Really it's okay!" Broly said. "If you want to apologize to someone it should be him!" Broly said as he pointed to Tsukune, who had managed to pull himself out from under the bike and was now fighting with the vines. The girl didn't seem to notice as she continued to try to remove the dried blood. She managed to remove the top and draw some fresh blood to clean with her aggressive rubbing. She wiped the blood away and seemed satisfied with her work until the smell of his blood reached her nose. Broly turned to her and watched her eyes glaze over and saw her mouth hang open. He noticed the fangs a bit too late.

"Sorry..." She said as she leaned towards his neck.

"Hey wait a second!" He shouted as she bit into his neck.

"I'm a Vampire..." She said as she began to suck blood from his neck. Broly had a shocked and surprised look on his face as Tsukune watched the exchange with a look of abject horror.

'VAMPIRE?!' He though as he began to fight more vigorously against the vines. Broly remained stationary as he felt his blood being sucked out through his neck. He was having a hard time processing it for a moment before he felt her shiver in his grip. He remembered that he had the back of her blazer in his hand and scowled.

"Get off my neck!" He shouted as pried her head from his neck. The new wound on his neck remained open and started to drip more blood as he brought his free hand up to block the flow. "Is that how you greet people?! You just bite them?!" He shouted. He looked at her face and noticed a heavy blush on her features as she allowed her mouth to hang open and her eyes had practically rolled back into her head.

"A-Amazing... S-So much power..." She moaned as her head fell froward and her hair drooped down to hide her face again.

"Wasn't very nice." Broly said as he turned his head to look over to Tsukune. He had managed to free himself from the vines and was now cowering behind a tree. Broly tilted his head to the side and gave him an amused look. "You don't need to worry. I think she's gonna be out of it for a bit." Broly joked as he held the girl out before him.

"But she bit you!" Tsukune said as he pointed at Broly's neck.

"And?"

"Don't you turn into a Vampire when they bite you!?" Tsukune shouted with a great deal of fear in his voice.

...

...

...

Broly stared at Tsukune with a blank face for a few moments before he dropped the girl in his hand and doubled over laughing. He placed one hand on his knee as he kept the other on his wound. His laughter resounded around the empty forest as Tsukune gave him an annoyed look.

"What's so funny!? Sh bit you!" He shouted angrily.

Broly held out the hand that was covering the wound to calm Tsukune down as he was laughing. He continued to laugh for a few more seconds before he rose to his full height and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Oh man that was good." He said with a few more chuckles.

"Why is it funny?!" He demanded.

"Because Vampires can't turn you by biting you. That's just a myth the Humans made up." He said as he looked down at the girls form. She was laying on the ground with a smile on her face and a small amount of his blood dripping from her cheek. He frowned and knelt down beside her. "I'm not going to carry her to the school so I better get her attention." Broly reared back with his fist and slammed his fist into her stomach, cracking the ground and causing the girl to let out a pained gasp. She snapped back to reality almost instantly and moved her hand to her stomach as she curled into a ball.

"Ow..." She whined as she rolled around in the small crater Broly made. "What was that for!?" She snapped as she looked up at Broly. He had a blank look on his face as he pointed to his neck.

"You bit and I wasn't going to carry you to the school." He said. The girl gave him an annoyed look as she held her stomach. "Your a vampire. You can take much more than that little hit."

'That was a little hit!?' Tsukune thought as he watched the odd exchange between the two.

The girl huffed and gave an angry pout as she pulled her knees to her chest.

"I said I was sorry." She muttered as she turned away from Broly.

Broly frowned. "What is your name girl?" He asked as he placed a hand on her head and turned her to face him. She tried to pull her head out of his grip and move away, but couldn't seem to break his vice like grip. She narrowed her eyes and glared at Broly.

"My name is Moka Akashiya! Now will you please let go of my head?!" She shouted as she tried to pull away. Broly released her shortly after she asked, causing her to fall onto her side.

"Alright then Moka, my name is Broly, and that funny little guy over there is Tsukune." He said as he raised his arm to point over at Tsukune. He was shaking as he stood behind the tree that he had landed against.

'No! Don't tell her I'm here! I don't want to die!' Tsukune thought as she turned to him and saw his ruffled clothes and messy hair with her bike laying beside him.

"Oh no! Did my bike hit you!?" She asked as she climbed to her feet. She started to walk towards Tsukune before he ducked behind the tree and hid from her. She paused with a frown. "A-Are you okay?" She asked.

"Don't come any closer!" He shouted from behind the tree. Moka pouted and allowed her shoulders to slump.

"Did I do something wrong!?" She called.

"Stay back!" He shouted again.

"Tsukune! Come on out, she's not going to hurt you, she already ate. She ought to be full for a while." Broly called as he crossed his arms over his chest. Tsukune peaked out from behind the tree and looked over to Broly and Moka with a scared glare.

"What is up with the two of you!?" He shouted as he pointed a finger at the two of them. "She just sucked your blood and called herself a Vampire, then you tear her off your neck and punch her into a crater! That's not normal!" He shouted as he cowered behind the tree.

Broly frowned.

"The crater wasn't that big. I didn't want to hurt her so I had to hold back." He stated. His words caused both Moka and Tsukune to give him a scared glance.

"Y-Yeah, an I don't just go around biting everyone!" Moka protested. "I hadn't eaten in a while and I smelled fresh blood and couldn't help myself!" She declared as she tried to calm Tsukune down.

Tsukune hesitated and retreated farther behind the tree.

"Does this mean you hate Vampires?" Moka asked sadly as she watched him retreat.

Tsukune froze as he met her stare. 'Shit! I can't say yes, she might kill me! What do I do!?'

"N-No, I don't hate Vampires. But-" Tsukune tried only to be pulled from behind the tree by Broly who had managed to sneak up on him and grab him by the collar. He dropped Tsukune in front of Moka and gave him a weird look.

"Your acting pretty strange Tsukune. You act like you've never met another Yokai before." He stated as he and Moka looked at Tsukune.

'Crap! What do I say now?!'

"No... I-I've met other Yokai before... Just never a Vampire and... What ever it is you are." Tsukune said as he glanced towards Broly.

He was about to tell the smaller boy that nobody knew what kind of monster he was but Moka beat him to it.

"Oh that's good!" She said, a happy smile appearing on her face. "I was worried that you wouldn't like me! Um..." She stated as she placed her index fingers together over her chest and looked at the ground. "If you don't mind, would you like to be my friends? I don't really know anybody at this school and I was starting to feel lonely."

Tsukune froze with a terrified smile on his face.

"S-Sure, why not." He stammered as he turned to look up at Broly. Moka turned as well, a hopeful look in her eye. He looked back and forth between the two and thought back on something his father had told him when he was younger.

 _"Some of your best underlings start as friends! Make sure to get lots of people on your side son!"_

Broly snapped back to reality and looked down to Moka and Tsukune.

"Heh, sure. I'd be happy to be your friend." He said as he turned to collect the bag that had fallen when Moka bit him. "But we better get a move on. We wasted a-lot of time out here and I don't think we should be late to class on the first day." He said turning to them and tossing Tsukune his bags.

'Dad would kill me if I was late!'

* * *

 **That was the first chapter for ya, leave a review telling me what you liked or didn't like about it.**

 **The Holy Locks description states that they have the ability to seal power in blood, and I believe a good portion of Broly and Goku's strength come from their Saiyan blood allowing them to continuously grow in power, so with FIVE locks on him, I think it would be enough to lower the Legend to a manageable level for now.**

 **Broly is going to be OOC for a portion of the story, as he hit his head as a baby similar to Goku, but despite being reincarnated, he is still a Saiyan.**

 **'But Blackout!' You say. 'Why not just use any other Saiyan from DBZ if you were going to do that?'**

 **1: Broly doesn't have many good FF's with him in them, and I'd like to change that.**

 **2: I love the Legendary Super Saiyan transformation, and have plans for it in this story.**

 **3: Because I like Broly.**


	2. A Human At Yokai

**The story got about the reception I expected with it being a Broly story and a crossover, so cheers to that.**

 **I don't own DBZ or Rosario + Vampire**

* * *

 **Homeroom**

Broly walked through the door to his new classroom and took a moment to examine the place he would spend the majority of his school year in. The room was fairly large, allowing it to accommodate several rows of desks for the students to use, while allowing the teacher to have a desk on a raised chunk of floor by the front. There were two rows of four wide windows running along the opposite wall with a set of large curtains to cover each set. The chalkboard at the front of the room had several diagrams on it, along with a few names that he didn't recognize. The lights that hung around the room resembled the lights you would see outside an old home in the western world, with a metal lantern design encasing them.

'Seems like this place draws some heavy inspiration from Europe.' He thought as he turned and grabbed Tsukune by the collar.

"Come on, I found the classroom." Tsukune gagged as he was hauled into the room by the larger student. "You've been acting pretty weird since we met that Moka girl. You got a thing for her or something?" Broly asked as he pulled Tsukune to a couple of empty desks by the windows.

Tsukune pulled himself free from Broly's grip and fixed his collar before turning to the other man.

"I've been acting weird!?" He hissed. "What about you!? You just accepted the fact that she said she was a Vampire like it was nothing!" He finished as he grabbed Broly by the lapels of his uniform.

"Whats wrong with Vampires?" Broly asked as he removed Tsukune's hands from his jacket. "Your not a racist are you?" He asked with a small glare.

Tsukune's angry look faltered as Broly accused him.

"R-Racist? No it jus-" He started before being cut off by the door to the classroom sliding open and the teacher walking in.

"Alright class!" She shouted with a peppy tone. "Everyone please take your seats so that we can begin with introductions!" Broly turned to look at Tsukune with a small smirk.

"We'll talk more about this during lunch." He said as he patted Tsukune on the shoulder and took his seat. Tsukune followed suit and sat down in the desk beside Broly with an exhausted look on his face. The rest of the class made their way to their seats and allowed for the room to fall silent.

"Alright everyone! The rest of the staff and I would like to welcome you to Yokai Academy!" The orange haired teacher said as she pulled a pointer out from under her desk. "I will be your homeroom teacher, Shizuka Nekonome!" She pointed to a her name on the chalkboard. "No I'm sure you all know this already, but this school was built solely for Monsters to attend!"

Broly watched as the color drained from Tsukune's face, neck, and most likely every other part of him.

"The current issue facing Monsters," She said as she pointed her stick to a diagram of the Earth. "Humans currently rule the world, forcing us to don disguises and attempt to peacefully coexist with the Humans! That is exactly what you will be studying at this academy!" She finished by pointing to a bubble with the word 'Co-Exist' written in bold.

Tsukune took a chance to quickly look around the room to see if any of the other students were having the same reaction to her crazy talk as him.

'She has to be pulling a prank! This can't be real! What the hell is she talking about!?' He thought as he started to sweat.

"It is for that reason that the rule of this school, is that you must stay in your **Human Form** for the rest of the school year! You may not reveal your true form under any circumstance!" She said as she looked out across the class.

"Hey Teach!" A boy close to Broly in size shouted from the back of the room. He had several piercings along his ears and chin, with slicked back medium length hair. His undershirt wasn't tucked in and his tie was loose around his neck. "Wouldn't it be easier to just eat all the Humans, and molest the women?" He asked with a lecherous grin.

Tsukune's shoulders went stiff as he felt his heart stop.

"What a stupid question." Broly huffed as he turned to the other student. "You ever been to the Human world buddy?"

"Yeah, whats that got to do with anything!?" The boy growled as he glared at Broly.

"Then you must have seen their weapons. Now while I seriously doubt your body can deflect small arms fire like mine, most Human cities are guarded by a large police or military force." Broly said as he crossed his arms and sent the boy a smug glare. "The Humans would destroy us in an all out war. Even Vampire's and Werewolves wouldn't stand a chance against them."

"Why you-" The boy started before the teacher cut him off.

"Exactly correct Mr. Huang!" She said as she turned to the other student. "The Humans outnumber us a thousand to one. Even if every Monster in the world collectively agreed to destroy them, the Humans have shown throughout history that they become strongest when faced with a great threat. We have no choice but to live amongst them in secret." She turned and pointed to a note on the far side of the board. "To be clear however, all the students and staff here are Yokai. If a human ever found out about this place, we'd kill them or something!" She said in a cheery tone.

The rest of the class, Broly included, shared a few laughs over the statement before the door to the room slammed open and a girl came running into the room.

"Sorry!" She shouted as she faced the teacher and bowed her head. "I got lost after the entrance ceremony and couldn't find the classroom!" She finished as she raised her head to look at Nekonome. The teacher smiled at her and nodded.

"You're just adorable! It's alright, you haven't missed anything. Go take your seat by that large boy over there." She said as she guestured to Broly. Moka smiled and turned to face the class. The reaction was insane. The male students were practically leaping from their seats as she passed them, shouting praise for her beauty from her hair to her breasts, then her legs. Even the other females seemed to have gotten a mite riled by her entrance taking all the attention from them, a girl in a yellow sweater by the back seemed to have it the worst.

Moka calmly walked to the area the teacher had motioned to and noticed a familiar figure laying across his desk with a lifeless look on his face.

"Tsukune...?" She asked as she lifted his head slightly. "That must mean..." She said as she let his head fall back to his desk and turned to look at the large man behind her. She saw Broly giving her a mostly indifferent look.

"Yo." He waved as her eyes lit up.

"BROLY!" She shouted as she jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck. "We're all in the same class!" She cheered as she pulled Tsukune over to them with little issue.

Broly allowed an amused chuckle at Tsukune's lifeless reaction before turning to see the rest of the males in class giving him glares and discussing his relation to Moka, sobbing over the fact that she ignored everyone else in favor of the two men at the back.

The boy who had spoken earlier leered at Broly and Tsukune as he watched Moka hug them, his tongue slowly rolling across his lips.

* * *

Moka ran through the main hall of the school with a cheerful look on her face, Tsukune being dragged by his collar with Broly casually walking behind them.

'This can't be real...' Tsukune thought as he allowed Moka to drag him around. 'Today has been like a nightmare!' Broly chuckled as he watched Tsukune's soul seem to float out from his mouth before Moka gave him another pull and wrapped her arm around his. Tsukune felt color return to his face as a large blush fell over his cheeks from having his arm pressed against Moka's chest. 'Then again, this may not be so bad.'

"Isn't this place so amazing?" Moka shouted as she looked around the hall at the various classrooms and boards with flyers on them. "Oh, look over there!" She shouted as she dragged Tsukune along beside her.

"Whoa! Did you see that girl!?"

"No no no, that girl!"

"What a hottie!" Various male students shouted around the halls as the group of three passed by. Several of them sent Tsukune and Broly glares out of rage and envy for being in her vicinity, while others grumbled angrily amongst themselves about what they would do to get the two men out of the picture. Broly sent them a intrigued glance and turned to face the group.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a minute, I'm going to go introduce myself to the students." He called as he started towards the group. Moka waved to him as she turned to pull Tsukune farther down the hall. She moved to climb the stairs when a large figure walked out in front of them, cutting off their path. It was the boy who had spoken up about eating humans back in the classroom. He grinned as he held a hand out to Moka.

"Such a pretty girl..." He said as he used his other hand to push a strand of hair out of his eyes. "Your Moka Akashiya right? My name is Saizou Komiya, and a beauty like you should only be around the best." All at once his arm lurched forward and wrapped around Tsukune's lapel, raising the poor boy into the air. "Why don't you ditch this nobody and come hang around with me?"

Broly raised a brow as he held one of the students that had been glaring at him and Tsukune in the air by the neck. The group around him looked thoroughly beaten and bruised as they lay sprawled out across the hall.

"Hm? Who's that guy think he is?" Broly asked with mild annoyance. The student he was holding glanced to the side and recognized Saizou holding Tsukune in the air.

"T-That's Saizou Komiya! They say he's a rouge monster that used to run around the human world molesting beautiful Human women. He caused so much trouble at his last school in the Human world that he was forced to go here!" The student said as he tried to pry Broly's hand from his throat. Saizou threw Tsukune into the wall and turned back to Moka with a smug face.

"Why don't you and I go somewhere where we can have fun, just the two of us?" He asked as he leaned down to meet her eyes. "What do you say..." He growled. Moka gave him a confused look before grabbing Tsukune and running off down the hall.

"I'm having fun with Tsukune right now!" She shouted. Saizou watched the two run off down the hall before letting out a growl of frustration. He glared at their retreating forms.

"Just you wait Akashiya... I will never allow a beautiful wo-" He was interrupted as a smaller student crashed into him sending them both to the floor. Saizou growled as he grabbed the boy by the neck and glared at him. "Why you lit-" He started before he noticed the bruises and swelling on the boys face and turned to see Broly walking away from a pile of other male students. The taller student sent him a glare.

"Leave my underlings alone if you know what's good for you." Broly growled as he stalked past Saizou to follow Tsukune and Moka.

* * *

Moka and Tsukune ducked under a stairwell and glanced behind them to see if Saizou had followed them. Satisfied that they had escaped the larger boy Moka turned to Tsukune with a smile.

"That was pretty surprising! Sorry if He scared you Tsukune, you doing okay?" Moka asked as the Human tried to catch his breath. Tsukune took a deep breath and turned to Moka with a fragile smile.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." He said. "Hey, why are you being so nice to me Moka? With your looks like yours you could have anyone as a friend." Moka panicked and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Don't say stuff like that! Your my friend because you were nice to me!" She protested.

'Nice?! When was I nice to her? I yelled at her to stay away, and I called her weird!' Tsukune thought as he gave her a nervous smile.

"Ah, when was I nice to you?" He asked with a finger on his chin.

"You said that you don't hate Vampires! Then you said you'd be my friend!" She said as she placed he hands together over her chest. "You and Broly are the first people to be my friends since I left home for school."

"Ah, that's right! We ditched Broly when we ran off!" Tsukune said as he leaned around the corner to see if he could find their large friend. "I hope he's okay."

'He's the only other guy I know around here!' Tsukune thought as his eyes scanned the corridor.

"I'm sure Broly's fine Tsukune!" Moka said as she moved out from under the stairs and started to walk towards the exit. "Come on, lets go explore the school some more!"

Tsukune followed Moka out the door to the courtyard and saw several students running around playing catch with a ball, while others sat on the sidelines cheering them on. Some students were sitting in the shade of a tree with a book or a music player and a calm look on their face, while others chatted amongst themselves in small groups scattered around the campus.

'Everybody is acting like normal students...' Tsukune thought as he watched the monsters milling about around the yard. 'They're acting just like I expected high school students to act.'

"Hey look, a drink machine!" Moka said as she dragged Tsukune over to the machine. She placed a few coins into the slot and pressed one of the buttons, after a moment she retrieved a red can and an orange can and walked with Tsukune over to a bench to watch the people in the yard. "Here, I didn't know what you wanted so I just got you the next thing down the list." Tsukune watched as she opened the can and started to drink the dark red liquid with a look of mild disgust.

"B-Blood?!" He stammered as he looked down at his can. Moka giggled and turned the can over to reveal the label.

"No silly, orange juice." Tsukune let out a sigh of relief and opened the can. He took a drink as he watched two students wrestle each other for a ball a few yards away.

"It's been a while since I had orange juice." Tsukune said with a frown.

"You like it?" Moka asked as she took a drink from her own can.

"Nope." Tsukune said before taking another drink with a grimace. Moka bent forward as she covered her mouth. She was shaking as she tried to contain her laughter and prevent tomato juice from spraying from her nose. After a moment she managed to stop shaking and swallowed the juice in her mouth. She turned to Tsukune with a laugh and a cough.

"Then why'd you drink it?" She asked in between laughs. Tsukune took another drink attempting to finish the can before the taste got to him. He coughed as he took the can away from his mouth and spit a small amount of juice into the grass.

"Because it would have been rude to turn it down." He said. "You spent your money on it, so I'd feel bad if I turned it down."

A light blush crept across Moka's cheeks as she turned back to her own drink.

"There you guys are!" A voice shouted from above them. Moka and Tsukune looked up in shock as they watched Broly float down from the roof and land softly on the ground before them. "I've been trying to find you guys for like ten minutes! Why'd you guys run off like that?"

Tsukune gave a nervous grin and placed a hand on the back of his head.

"Saizou was picking on us and we didn't want to cause a scene." He said as he placed his half empty can on the bench beside him.

"Pfft. Please, no one was looking at the two of you back there." Broly said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you mean?" Moka asked with a raised brow.

"Everyone was focused on me and the guys I was beating up." He stated simply. "There were like, nine other guys who were giving me nasty looks so I beat the crap out of em." He grunted as he turned to look down at the can beside Tsukune. "Are you drinking orange juice?"

Tsukune turned to his can beside him and grabbed it. "Yeah, Moka got them for us. You want it?" He asked as he offered the can to Broly.

"Nah, never liked oranges." He said with a frown. "Never like the color orange in general actually. Always felt an odd nagging feeling in the back of my head to break anything orange." He said as he placed a hand on his chin.

"Remind me never to offer you any steamed carrots." Tsukune said as he got off the bench and walked over to the nearby trashcan. He took one last large swig of his tomato juice and threw the can into the trash before turning back to Moka and Broly. "Should we go check out our dorms?" He asked.

"Sure, it'll be nice to have a place to store my bags." Moka said happily as she turned to her duffel and got to her feet. When the two of them started walking they noticed that Broly hadn't moved from his spot on the grass. They turned back to him and noticed he had a furious look on his face and was glaring a hole in the bench ahead of him.

"B-Broly?" Tsukune stammered as he took a step back. "You okay man?" He called.

Broly twitched violently before shaking his head rapidly and turning to see Moka and Tsukune farther down the path.

"Oh! Sorry guys, guess I spaced out for a minute there." He called as he readjusted the bag strap on his chest and floated over to them.

"What were you thinking about that made you look so mad?" Moka asked as she eyed the large boy.

Broly shrugged.

"Can't remember. I was talking to you guys about my dislike of the color orange then it all goes blank."

"You must really hate the color orange." Tsukune said with a grin.

Broly laughed and placed a hand on the back of his head.

"I guess so."

The three spent the short walk to the dorms in the nearby forest chatting as the trees grew thicker around them. After several minutes the three came upon several large white buildings with barred windows and chipped paint. The buildings were painfully bland, with gravestones dotting the yard around them.

'These are the dorms?!' Tsukune thought as he stared up at them in despair.

"There's no way we can live in these for three years, right guys?" Tsukune asked as he turned to his friends. They were each smiling up at the buildings with intrigue and pride.

"Such character!" Moka said as she clapped her hands together over her chest.

"Indeed. Classic Japanese architecture at its finest." He said with a nod of his head.

"What buildings are you two looking at?!" Tsukune snapped as a he watched them praise the dorms.

"Oh? You don't like them Tsukune, even though your a monster?" Moka asked as she turned to face him. "Come to think of it, what kind of monster are you?" She asked.

Tsukune froze and began to panic. He could feel the sweat dripping down his back as he brought a finger up to scratch his chin.

"Um, well I-" He started only to be stopped by Broly.

"Hold it. It's against the rules to tell others your true form." He said as he turned to Tsukune.

'Thank you god!' Tsukune shouted in his head as he gave Moka a shaky smile.

"Sorry Moka, school rules." He shrugged.

"It's alright, I shouldn't have asked." Moka said with a smile.

'She's really nice, and really pretty too. There's no way she could be a vampire like in the movies.' He thought as the image of a Nosferatu came to mind.

"Say Moka, are you really a Vampire? I can't see you as anything more than a human." Tsukune said as he gave her a curious look.

Moka nodded with a smile.

"Yep, of course I'd look pretty human right now..." She started as she placed her hands over her chest and pointed to her Rosary. "If I take this Rosary on my chest off, I become the real thing, a scary and evil Vampire." She seemed to have a smug smirk on her face as she said it. Broly grunted as he looked to the chains over his biceps.

"I got the same thing on me." He said, causing Moka and Tsukune to follow his gaze and finally take note of the chains on his arms.

"You have two of them?" Tsukune asked as he examined the gold and black chains. Broly shook his head and guestured to the chain on his necklace.

"I have five, one on each leg, one on each arm, and one on my neck. My grandfather said that I was never allowed to take them off, no matter what. I've never even seen my own true form." He said with a grunt.

"You don't even know what you are?" Moka asked with a frown.

"Nope. I was adopted when I was an infant, and raised by Yasha in China."

Tsukune frowned.

"How'd you get to Japan then?" Tsukune asked.

"The bus?" Broly said like it was obvious. "You know it travels through another dimension in those tunnels right?"

'I do now...' Tsukune thought as he turned back to Moka and motioned for her to continue.

"Blessed silver and crosses weaken Vampires, and this Rosary is made of both. When I was in my real form I was hated and scared people so my father sealed my true form away." She allowed a sly grin as she slid over towards Broly.

"Even if we're sealed though, we do still end up craving blood..." She said as she quickly jumped at Broly's neck. Broly shot an arm out and caught her before her mouth could reach his neck and scowled.

"Stop that. I'm not food damn it." He stated and tossed the girl onto the ground. Moka landed on her butt with a squeak and looked up at Broly with a pout.

"Please~, your blood is so much better than the blood from the IV bags in the fridge!" She said as she gave him her best puppy dog eyes. Broly's face retained it's scowl.

"No." He said as he started towards his dorm. Tsukune helped Moka to her feet and retrieved his bag before running after Broly.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning Moka!" He called as he entered the male dorms.

* * *

The next morning was quick to arrive, with Tsukune getting little to no sleep due to the knowledge that he was surrounded by monsters and he kept hearing a wolf howling above him. He managed to get a shower before he moved to his desk and filled out his resignation letter to leave the school.

'My parents are going to be so disappointed in me, but better I disappoint them and live than die without them knowing.' He thought as he placed the paper in it's envelope and grabbed his bag. He fixed his tie and left the room. He made his way through a crowd of other students making their way to the main building and got onto a side path near the wall to the school yard.

'Do I really want to leave? Should I just give up and go home? Moka's been really nice and Broly... Well he's been with me since I got here.' Tsukune thought as he looked down at the paper in his hand. He walked past a large figure leaning against a tree and placed his resignation in his jacket.

"Hey, wait up there lover boy." A voice called from behind him.

Tsukune turned around just in time to see Saizou wrap his hand around his tie and haul him up into the air and pin him to the wall. Tsukune struggled to get free from the larger students grip as he leered up at him.

"You looked like you were having a-lot of fun with Moka Akashiya yesterday! Now you get to pay for it! What's your true form!? What's so impressive that she want's to hang with a loser like you!" He demanded as he pressed Tsukune against the wall harder.

'If he finds out I'm a human I'm a goner!' He thought as he quickly thought over what he knew for Monsters.

"I-I'm a V-Vampire!" He stammered as he glared down at Saizou, trying to look intimidating.

Saizou narrowed his eyes and reared back with his free arm to smash Tsukune's face against the wall. He jerked forward to punch Tsukune but found that his arm was stuck. He turned and saw Broly glaring at him as he calmly held Saizou's fist in place.

"What do you want!?" Saizou demanded as he tried to pull his arm free. "This doesn't concern you!"

Broly continued to glare at Saizou as he started to slowly pull the bully's arm behind his back. Saizou started to squirm as he let Tsukune go and wrapped his other hand around Broly's arm to remove it.

"What gives! Let me go you freak!" He shouted as Broly started to twist his wrist.

Saizou let out a pained cry as his arm was forced behind his back and he dropped to his knee's. Broly continued to twist his arm as he glared.

"I thought I told you to leave my underlings alone if you knew what was good for you..." He growled.

Saizou let out another cry as he fell forward and placed his free hand on the ground before him, his other still firmly in Broly's grip.

"You don't seem to want to listen when I give you the chance..." His tone dripping with venom.

"W-Wait! I'll never go near the guy again! I swear! Just let go of my arm!" Saizou pleaded as he grit his teeth and glanced up at Broly over his shoulder.

"Good. Now let's make sure you remember your promise." Broly said as he jerked his arm to the side.

There was a sickening crack as people watching the altercation covered their mouths in horror at the brutality of what they had just witnessed. Broly had twisted Saizou's wrist backwards and broken it. He released the broken appendage and allowed it's owner to pull it down and cradle it against his chest. He let out a growl as he tried to get to his feet, only to feel a boot on his back.

"If you ever bother my underlings again, I'll do worse than just a broken wrist." He growled as he shoved Saizou froward. "Now get out of my sight you sorry piece of shit."

Saizou quickly ran off into the forest to escape from Broly and the people watching. Broly turned and sent the rest of the spectators a glare signifying he wouldn't tolerate their presence any longer. They quickly broke apart and made for the school, leaving Broly and Tsukune alone by the wall. Tsukune watched as Saizou ran off with his tail between his legs and turned to Broly with a look of fear and gratitude.

"T-Thanks Broly, I don't think I'd be standing here if you hadn't intervened." Tsukune said as he collected his bags from the ground.

"Why didn't you fight him?" Broly asked as he glared down at Tsukune.

"What?"

"Why didn't you fight back." He asked again. "You told him you were a Vampire, but you couldn't stop him from attacking you." Broly narrowed his eyes at Tsukune. "I know you're not a Vampire Aono, the way you reacted to Moka is proof enough. What kind of true form could you have that is so pathetic that you'd lie?" He asked as he turned and crossed his arms over his chest.

'Shit! What do I do now? He know's that I was lying about being a Vampire, and I can't just make something up!' Tsukune thought as he looked back and forth, searching for any answer that he could find behind Broly.

"Your a Human aren't you." Broly stated as he glared down at him.

"W-What!? Tsukune stammered as he took a step back. "N-No, why w-would you even suggest that?"

Broly continued to glare at him as he jammed a finger against his chest.

"Because you keep getting scared or surprised at every little thing, you didn't know about the bus being able to travel to another dimension, and you refuse to fight back against even a weakling like Saizou!" He shouted as he jabbed Tsukune hard enough to knock him onto his back. An envelope slid out from his jacket and landed on the ground beside him. Broly glanced at the note and scowled. "And you're resigning from the school too."

Tsukune quickly snatched the envelope from the ground and crawled away from Broly before getting back to his feet by a tree.

"F-Fine! You caught me! I'm just a Human who enrolled here by mistake! I don't want to stay here, because I'll die if I do!" He shouted as he started to back away from Broly.

"Is that true?" A hurt voice from behind him asked.

Tsukune spun around to see Moka standing behind him with her bag in hand. She had a frown on her face and sad eyes as she looked at him.

"Are you really a Human?" She asked.

Tsukune looked back and forth between the sad Moka and the angry Broly before panicking and snapping at Moka.

"YES! It's true, I'm a Human who got sent to this school by mistake! I want to leave this scary place and go to a Human school!" He shouted as he turned to her with a sad scowl.

"You can't be a Human! They're terrible creatures and I hate them! I went to Human schools through middle school and nobody else believed in Monsters! I felt so lonely and isolated!" She cried as she moved towards Tsukune. "But then I met you and Broly! You guys said that it was alright that I was a Vampire, and it was the first time in my life that I haven't felt alone!"

Tsukune stepped back as she moved to grab his arm, a mild look of guilt at the face she made.

"Well that's too bad! I'm a Human and I shouldn't have been here in the first place!" Moka allowed a look of despair to cross her face, allowing Tsukune to confirm his decision. "The look on your face says it all Moka, you hate Humans and I should have never agreed to be friends with you!" He shouted as he turned and slammed into Broly. His eyes opened wide as he looked up into the massive students face. Broly's eyes held no compassion, only disdain as he reared back.

"Too bad, you'd have made a good underling if you were a monster." He growled as he threw his fist forward. Tsukune managed to will his terrified legs to move at the last second and avoid the punch that shattered the ground beneath his fist. Tsukune stumbled as he turned and began to run towards the bus. Broly turned to follow, only to feel Moka grab him by the arm.

"Nooo! He's our friend! Don't hurt him!" She protested as he tried to free his arm.

"It's the rules Moka!" He growled as he freed his arm and turned to find Tsukune gone. He scanned the treeline to see if he saw any movement to follow. After a few moments he sighed and turned to Moka. "We can't allow Human's to know about us! Why'd you stop me from killing him?" He asked as he turned to Moka. She frowned and wrapped her arms around his arm again, holding him in place.

"You and Tsukune were the first friends that I made since I was a child... I don't care if he's a Human, I can't let you kill him!" She shouted as she pulled his arm against her chest and locked him in place.

Broly frowned as he looked down at Moka.

"You know that I can get out of this with almost no effort right?" He asked. Moka tightened her grip and steeled her eyes.

"I won't let you hurt Tsukune! He's our friend!"

"He lied to us." Broly said as he lifted his arm, pulling Moka with it. "What kind of friend would lie to your face?" Broly asked as he tried to shake Moka off.

"H-He ha-ad n-no ch-o-ice!" She shouted as she was shaken up and down. Broly stopped his shaking and looked at Moka. Her hair had fallen over part of her face, and she had a dizzy look about her.

"It's still not up to us to decide if he can leave here alive!" Broly said as he placed his free hand on Moka's head and pulled her off of him. "We can't let the Human's find out about us just because we let our feelings get in the way!" Broly turned and started off into the woods, Moka following close behind him. Broly spared her a glance over his shoulder and huffed. "You can't stop me from doing this Moka, he needs to die."

Moka had a determined look on her face as she followed Broly in silence. They followed the long path back to the bus, only to find the bus sitting empty, save for the bus driver sitting with his cigar. He waved to Broly as he approached the bus, then chuckled when Broly turned around and raced off into the forest upon seeing Tsukune not on board.

"You won't find the boy here, hehehe..." The driver shouted as he watched the students vanish back into the trees.

Broly followed the path back towards the school, carefully examining the ground as he walked so he could see the spot where Tsukune had left the trail. He was able to acknowledge two things while doing this, one being that he was a horrible tracker, the other being that there was an odd lack of animal noises in the forest. He rose back to his full height and stopped walking. He tilted his head and raised a hand to his ear to see if her could hear anything unusual.

Moka followed his example and did the same. They stood like this for close to a minute before the scream of a girl broke them from their concentration. Broly and Moka turned towards the source of the noise and raced off to find the victim.

"That didn't sound like Tsukune!" Moka shouted as she ran after Broly.

"No, it didn't! But he's the only one I saw run into the forest today! Maybe he got scared really badly!" He said as he leapt over a dead tree. After around a minute of running they came upon a clearing where they could see Saizou in his true form harassing a smaller girl with purple hair and ice claws. She had a variant of the standard uniform on, having the skirt, but wore a white sweatshirt with purple sleeves over her torso. She had thigh high purple and white striped socks and appeared to have something in her mouth. Laying on the ground behind her was Tsukune.

Broly narrowed his eyes at the boy and then at Saizou. He was debating which one he would punish first until he gave in to his sense of reason and turned to Moka.

"You say your a Vampire, time to prove it!" He shouted as he grabbed her by the lapels of her jacket. "Get over there and help those two while I deal with Saizou!" Broly turned quickly and threw Moka across the clearing with a yelp of surprise from the smaller girl.

 _*Tink*_

Moka landed on her side and rolled to a stop beside the girl and Tsukune. They gave he a surprised look before she rolled over onto her back and looked down at her chest in shock. Across the clearing in Broly's hand was the silver Rosary. He gave it a strange look before an explosion of power rocked the clearing. Broly looked over to Moka's form in shock as a tidal wave of Yokai energy washed out over the forest. A swirling vortex of bats and red energy began to swirl around Moka's form as she rose to her feet. Broly turned his head to see Saizou distracted by the transformation. He narrowed his eyes and dashed forward.

Saizou turned at the last second and was met with a fist that knocked him off of his feet. The large beast tumbled backwards across the clearing before crashing into a tree at the other side. He growled and looked up at Broly as the Saiyan brought a foot down on his injured wrist. Saizou howled in pain as he wrapped his hand around Broly's leg and pulled with all his strength in a futile attempt to move him.

"You just don't learn." Broly growled. "I gave you two chances to stay away from my underlings, but you fucked it up twice!" Broly shouted as he pressed his foot down harder, cracking the ground and causing the hulking beast to roar in pain. Broly grabbed Saizou by the throat and pulled him up and pinned him to a tree. "Now you learn why you don't take things for granted!" He said as he used his free arm and punched Saizou in the stomach. The giant beast doubled over and coughed up blood before he glared down at Broly.

"T-That it?" He taunted.

Broly kept a scowl on his face as he focused. Moments later a small light appeared between his fingers in his palm. He pulled back and opened his palm to reveal a small ball of energy that was growing larger and larger. Saizou stared at the ball with a look of terror as it started to burn his skin.

"Hey! C-Cut it out man!" He shouted as Broly pressed the super heated energy ball against Saizou's skin.

"Die." Broly hissed as he turned and threw Saizou into the air above the clearing, then spun and threw the ball of energy into the air after him. The two projectiles met in the center of the clearing with a massive explosion that shook the trees and forced Broly to cover his face to block debris. The wind tossed rocks and dirt around the clearing as the sky turned a bright red and began to fill with smoke. Broly watched a charred form fall from the cloud of smoke and crash into the trees past the edge of the clearing.

"You could have saved some for me." An annoyed voice said from behind him. Broly turned around to see Moka walking towards him with a smug smirk on her face. Her hair had grown slightly, now reaching her knees rather than her hips, and it had changed from pink to silver. Her breasts and hips had grown, giving her a more mature appearance, and her eyes had changed to red with black feline slits. Her fangs had grown more pronounced and were now visible at the corner of her mouth while closed. Broly could feel the immense power flowing from her as she approached.

"It was wise of me to make you my underling." Broly said as he gave Moka a bored stare. "Your power will be useful when I take over for my father."

Moka raised a brow as he walked closer, a twinkle appearing in her eye.

"Your underling?" She chuckled slightly as she took a large step and threw her leg upward towards Broly's face. "You should learn your place!" She shouted as her foot connected with his cheek. Tsukune and the purple haired girl winced as the kick connected with a thunderous clap and kicked up a small cloud of dust around the two. Tsukune peeked around the girl ahead of him and saw Broly standing in the same spot with his head cocked to the side, and a bruise of his cheek. The new Moka was staring up at him with a look of shock.

"How? That kick should have broken your jaw!" Moka said as she stared up at Broly and took a step back. Broly slowly turned his head and glared down at Moka. He brought a hand up to his cheek and wiped a thin line of blood off his chin. He scowled and tilted his head to the side with a crack.

"I hope you put up a better fight than he did." He growled as he dropped to the ground and swung a leg out at Moka. She only had a moment to react before she had her legs kicked out from under her. She let out a surprised yelp as Broly twisted around and grabbed her leg by the shin. With a roar he threw her over his head into the tree's beside him. Moka spun several times in the air before righting herself and landing feet first against the trunk of a tree, the force of the impact cracking the dying wood. She glared ahead of her at Broly as he charged towards her with his fist back. She kicked off of the tree as Broly smashed his fist down upon the spot she was standing.

With a growl of frustration he spun around and was met with a sneaker to the face. Moka spun as she kicked against the large boys nose and leapt away before he could grab her. She landed on a branch of a nearby tree and glared down at Broly. With a look of annoyance on his face he dashed forward and grabbed the trunk of the tree she was on. With a grunt he jerked his arms upward and ripped the tree from the ground and swung it at the ground beside him. Moka leapt from the branch before the tree could collide with the dirt. She hit the ground and rolled to the side as the same tree she had been in hit where she had landed. She watched as Broly effortlessly lifted the tree and swung it at her again.

"What the hell are you?!" She shouted as she dashed under the tree and into his guard. She grabbed his leg as he passed him and allowed her speed to accelerate her kick as it collided with his lower back. Broly dropped the tree and staggered forward before spinning and lashing out with a kick of his own. Moka had no time to dodge as she brought her arms up to block the kick aimed at her chest. His boot connected with her arms and forced her into the air and back into the clearing, the air leaving her lungs with a pained grunt as she grit her teeth. She soared for a good twenty meters before she met the ground and bounced to a stop.

Broly slowly exited the treeline and walked towards Moka's form. She was straining herself in an attempt to get to her feet as she levied a glare at Broly. Tsukune and the purple haired girl had watched Broly casually throw Moka around like she was nothing and had moved to hide themselves within the trees in the event he turned his anger to them.

"What is he?" The purple haired girl asked as she peered out through the leaves of the tree they were concealed in. "She's supposed to be a Vampire right?" She asked as she turned to Tsukune. He nodded with a scared look as he watched Broly come to a stop a few feet from Moka and cross his arms. "Vampire's are 'S Class' monsters! Nothing should be capable of overpowering them to this extent, even if she is young!"

"Do you yield?" Broly asked with a sneer. Moka pulled herself into a kneeling position and took a deep breath as she examined her arms. Neither were broken, though her right arm was badly bruised and starting to swell. She sent a glare up at Broly as he stood over her. He grunted and extended a hand.

"I expected more from a Vampire." He said as a green orb appeared in his hand and began to rapidly expand. Once the orb was the size of a truck tire he raised it over his head and twisted his body back to throw the ball down. "Learn from this that your pride is meaningless in the face of defeat." He threw his arm down toward Moka and the ball left his hand with a flash. Tsukune and the purple girl covered their eyes as the flash from the explosion illuminated the dark forest. Dust and debris were blown from the clearing as the ground shook and the trees bent away from the shockwave that rippled out and scattered the bats and birds.

Tsukune slipped from the branch and was carried several feet into a bush as the purple girl used her claws to grip the tree as the wind threatened to steal her away as well. Tsukune rolled several times before the branches of the bush caught his clothes and held him in place facing the clearing. The wind slowly died down and the dust began to settle in the around them and reveal the devastation.

This blast had been much larger than the one he hit Saizou with a few minutes prior, that one only causing a minor explosion, while the wreckage from this one could bee easily seen through the dust. A massive crater, at least forty meters across had been blasted into the forest beyond the clearing, and the surrounding area, with a bottom Tsukune couldn't even see. he focused on the first form he was able to see, and saw Broly standing with his arm extended. Just past him he saw Moka bracing herself on he knees.

"Impressive." Broly stated with a smirk as he crossed his arms. Moka opened her eyes and turned to look behind her at the place the blast had landed. She stared at the wreckage behind her, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide. "You didn't even flinch until the blast hit, Vampire pride is an amazing thing." He said as he knelt down and snapped his fingers to get her attention. Moka's head turned back to him with an incredulous look, her mouth still hanging open.

"You'll be a fine addition to the Huang family." He said with a grin.

Moka's eyes narrowed as her mouth slammed shut and a blush crept over her face.

"W-What?!" She shouted in confusion.

"The Huang Family!" He said as he leapt to his feet and threw his arms out. "The strongest Yokai gang in all Asia. My little brother is the next legitimate heir, but my father has promised me that I will run it if I can put together a better crew and impress the family heads!" He pointed a finger at Moka. "And you will be the first to join my crew!"

"W-What!?" Moka asked again, still not quite understanding why she was still alive and not a smoking corpse in a crater.

"You shall be my first underling." Broly said as he nodded his head and turned to the treeline. "Now then, on to the business at hand." Broly turned and vanished from sight in the center of the clearing. Moka scanned the clearing before she heard a strangled cry from the side and watched as Broly hauled Tsukune out of a bush by his neck. He pulled the boy into the air and stared up at him.

"Sorry Aono, but I can't allow for you to reveal our existence to the Humans." Broly said as he began to slowly crush Tsukune's throat. Tsukune wrapped his arms around Broly's hand as he tried to pull himself free of the giant, his feet kicking against Broly's chest. "For what it's worth, Saizou was killed before you. Take pride in the fact that the Human wasn't the first to die this semester."

"Broly stop!" Moka shouted as she rushed over to him and grabbed his arm. He turned to regard the silver haired Vampire with a confused stare.

"The other me told you that you couldn't kill him! I may not have been out for a while, but I know that she's had a hard life since my mother died."

Broly cocked his head to the side.

"The 'other' you?" He asked.

She guestured to the Rosario, still clutched in his hand. He looked down with a look of mild surprise.

"Huh, I forgot I had this." He said as he looked at it more closely.

"When the Rosario is placed against my body, the blessed silver dampens my power and seals 'this' me away. The pink haired girl you met yesterday is the 'other' me. And I know she wouldn't be happy if I let you kill her first friend." Moka said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

Broly chuckled as he returned her look. "And what will you do to me if she's unhappy? You know that you can't beat me." He said as he turned his gaze to the crater behind her.

"I'll sick the Shuzen family on you!" Moka said seriously as she glared at Broly. This made Broly frown. While he may be one of the most powerful creatures on the planet, but the Shuzen's were one of the deadliest assassin families in history. He didn't want to be dealing with assassins while he was at school.

He was about to respond when he felt Tsukune stop fighting and a small grin spread across his face.

"Sorry Moka, but it looks like you were too late. I may not have crushed his neck, but the lack of air killed him in the end." He said as he turned to see Tsukune staring at him while standing on an elevated platform of ice.

"What the hell?!" Broly shouted as he looked down at the ice around his feet.

"Don't hurt Tsukune."

Broly and Moka both turned their heads to the side to see the purple haired girl half hidden behind a tree with one hand extended towards them, an icy claw protruding from the end of her sleeve.

"Who's this?" Broly asked as he tried to get a better look at the girl.

"Don't hurt him!" She shouted and thrust her arm towards him. Small icicles began to fire from the claw and pelt Broly across the chest and arms. He brought the arm with the Rosario up to block his face with a frown. While the ice didn't actually hurt him, it was annoying to feel the tiny shards getting stuck in his skin.

"A Yuki-Onna?" Broly asked as he swung his arm in a wide arc to rid himself of the shards and knock the next volley out of the air. "What reason could you have for defending this Human?"

"He's not a Human, he's a Vampire." The Yuki-Onna protested as she pointed a claw to Tsukune. "He tried to save me from that big pervert!"

"Pervert?"

"I think she means Saizou." Moka said as she turned to the spot she had seen his charred form fall.

"Ah."

"Tsukune saw him trying to hurt me and he hit him in the back of the head with a rock!"

"A rock." Broly said flatly as he turned to look at Tsukune. "You hit him with a rock?"

Tsukune struggled to nod as he continued to attempt to pry Broly's hand from his throat.

"At least you tried to be brave." He said with a frown before turning back to the Yuki-Onna. "Alright, so he tried to save you. He failed. If I hadn't been trying to find him, Saizou would have killed him and raped you. Why are you risking your life to stop me by attacking me..." He nodded a head over his shoulder. "When you have seen what I do to people who annoy me."

The Yuki-Onna hesitated for a moment before narrowing her eyes at Broly.

"I have decided that I will marry him!" She declared with a shout. Broly, Moka and Tsukune regarded her with the same confused stares as she glared up at Broly. "Now let him go!"

Broly and Moka shared a look before turning to Tsukune, the latter of whom seemed rather shocked at her sudden declaration. Broly felt Moka and the Yuki-Onna burning a hole in him with their stares and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Fine." He growled as released Tsukune's neck and allowed the boy to topple to the ground, tripping over the ice pedestal that the snow woman had provided for him. "You get to live this time Aono. However..." He said reaching down and into Tsukune's jacket he retrieved the resignation papers. "You don't get to leave."

Tsukune watched as Broly tore his resignation papers apart and threw them into the wind with a look of devastation.

"I'll allow you to live, but your going to be my underling. You as well." He said as he turned to the Yuki-Onna. "Now then, what is your name girl."

She slipped over to Tsukune and hid behind the boy as she stared up at Broly.

"My name is Mizore Shirayuki." She said as she moved the lollipop in her mouth from one side to the other.

"Why did you say that Aono was a Vampire?" Broly asked as he crossed his arms.

"He told me while you were fighting her." Mizore said as she pointed to Moka.

"Hn." Broly grunted as he turned to Moka. "Here." He said as he placed the Rosario in her hand. After a moment her hair faded from silver to pink and she collapsed to the ground. Broly clipped the Rosario back onto it's chain and lifted Moka into his arms before turning back to Tsukune and Mizore.

"Get up and move! We're going to be late for class!" He barked as he dashed past them.

Tsukune quickly complied, rising to his feet and grabbing the bag that lay against the tree beside him he ran after Broly and Moka, Mizore following close behind him.

* * *

 **Trying to write a fight between Broly and Inner Moka where it isn't a complete curb stomp is annoying. Even with his limiters I don't believe her kicks could do much to him other than stagger him. I wanted to introduce Mizore early on in this, as opposed to her being introduced near the middle of the story, but I'm not sure I gave her a good introduction.**

 **Leave a review if you enjoyed the story, and tell me what you thought about the chapter.**


	3. Get Out Of My Head

**This story is still getting about the reception I expected with it being a Broly story and a crossover, so cheers to that.**

 **I don't own DBZ or Rosario + Vampire**

* * *

 ** _'What are you doing you fool!'_** The voice shouted.

Broly turned to the source of the voice and saw a massive silhouette standing about three yards from him, its black hair spiking out in every direction as the pupil-less red eyes glared down at him. This shadow stood several feet taller than Broly, a feat in and of itself, with muscles that were easily the size of a watermelon if not larger. The body had a tail that swished around behind it occasionally.

 ** _'Why do you not destroy them!'_** It demanded as it started towards Broly.

The boy stood his ground, glaring at the familiar shadow that plagued his dreams since he was an infant.

 ** _'Kakarot sits in Hell growing stronger with every passing moment, and yet here you sit! Playing school boy with some pathetic weaklings!'_** It shouted as it reached down to wrap it's hand around Broly's neck.

Broly quickly threw his arms up to stop the shadow from catching him, only to be met with the same result he always got. The figure was massively stronger than Broly, easily swatting away his arm and dragging the student into the air.

 ** _'You allow my body to grow weak with your peace! Remove these chains so that I may bring ruin upon this world and return to kill Kakarot!'_** The shadow demanded as it pulled Broly to it's face and began to squeeze his neck.

Broly brought his arms up to claw at the hand that held him to no avail, the shadow was far too strong to beat at his current level, and without his true form he had no way to stop it.

 ** _'Kakarot! I'm coming for you!'_** It shouted as it began to lift Broly higher.

 ** _'Kakarot! You will regret releasing me you fool!'_**

Broly could feel the last of his air leave his lungs as he exhaled and tried to blast the hand away. As it reached the highest that it's arms could reach it began to charge an energy ball with it's free hand.

 ** _'Now die! Die with this pathetic world you call home weakling!'_** It shouted as it quickly dragged Broly down towards the ground, it's other hand crushing the green energy ball.

 ** _'KAKAROT!'_**

"KAKAROT!" Broly roared as he shot up from bed, his eyes snapping open as he stared ahead in a cold sweat. He took a few moments to catch his breath before turning to look around his room. It looked like a tornado had crashed through the room, with all but his bed thrown haphazardly throughout the room. He could feel a draft and noticed that the window to his room had been shattered by the waves of energy rolling off him. He looked down to his arms and neck, quickly noticing that his chains were glowing a bright gold as they worked overtime to contain the power he had been releasing.

He felt the chains drain away what remained of his power before he allowed himself to fall back onto his pillow. His head turned to the clock on his night stand with a scowl.

 **3:48**

He groaned as he rolled over and closed his eyes, willing for a more blissful, less evil shadowy sleep to take him.

* * *

Beerus floated slowly around the small garden of the Kais as Whis and Shin stood below watching Goku sparring with a shadow clone of himself, the majority of his friends and descendants having long since lost the desire to continue to train.

"Say Goku..." Beerus asked as he glanced down at the Saiyan from the corner of his eye. "Why exactly are you still training? There's nothing left for you to beat." He said as he lazily allowed his tail to dangle below him.

Goku dropped quickly to the ground and swung his leg out, knocking the shadow clone to its back before spinning around and bringing his opposite heel down on the shadows head, causing the clone to burst into smoke and dissipate. He let out a frustrated sigh as he got to his feet and gave his arm a tug to pop his shoulder.

"It's just what I've always done." Goku said with a shrug. "It keeps me focused and helps me clear my head."

"There can't be all that much to clear away up there." Beerus said flatly as he pointed to Goku's head.

"I guess I just want to see how strong I can get." He said as he turned to a spot where he had a pile of Bento's laying against a tree.

Whis lofted a brow as he watched Goku walking to his food, Beerus slowly floating behind as though he were a balloon on a string.

"Goku... You haven't achieved a new level of Super Saiyan for the last 6000 years. What makes you think you can go farther?" He asked as he slowly walked over to Goku.

Goku laughed as he grabbed a box.

"I don't." He responded with a grin and opened the food. "But when I sent Broly away sixteen years ago I told him to get really strong before he died so I'd have someone new to fight. I'd be doing him a disservice if I slacked off even a little."

Whis hummed lightly as he turned and peered into his staff. An image of Broly walking with a group of teenagers towards a school building greeted him. One with long pink hair seemed to be pleading with Broly for something, while the other male had his arm trapped by a girl with purple hair. Broly looked as though he hadn't gotten a good nights rest in a week.

"It seems that Broly has his own agenda Goku." He said as he tapped his staff on the ground and allowed the others around him to see the image. "He looks as though he rather enjoys his high school life."

Beerus drifted over to the image and watched as Broly tossed his head back with a hand on his face as he grabbed the pink haired girl by the back of her shirt and lifted her to his chest, the girl smiling happily as she buried her head in his neck.

"Well, well, looks like all we did was give him a second chance. Tell me Whis, what world is he on? I may go and test their cuisine someday." He said as he rolled onto his back and collected a Bento from the pile.

"He is on Earth lord Beerus." Whis responded as a Bento floated over towards him.

"Earth? I thought that it was rendered uninhabitable after the clash with Demeter about two and a half thousand years ago." He said with a lazily raised brow. "You haven't been lying to me and sneaking off to enjoy their food while I was asleep have you?" He asked in a menacing tone.

Whis laughed lightly as he waved a hand in front of his face.

"Nonsense lord Beerus, Earth in this time is gone. We sent him to an alternate Earth, around six thousand years ago."

"What was so special about six thousand years ago?" Beerus asked as he stabbed a piece of sushi with his claw.

"It was when he was last alive, Lord Beerus. Goku ans his children killed Broly several years before they met you by throwing him into their sun." Whis said as he showed a video of Broly being forced away from Earth by a Kamehameha wave.

"Rather grizzly as deaths go." Beerus said as he watched Broly disintegrate in the fires of the sun.

"Broly always hated me, so after we beat him the first time he came to Earth to get me a second time. Too bad when he finally woke up I was still dead." Goku said as he tossed an empty Bento to the side and floated over to Whis.

"You must have done something truly horrid to this creature to make his hatred last for this long. Even Frieza's hatred of you has dulled to petty dislike." Beerus said as he glanced down at Goku. "What could someone as simple minded as you possibly do that could generate so much hate?" He asked.

"I cried. A-lot. For like, three hours." Goku said with a flat tone.

The gods stared at Goku for several moments as they processed the information, each trying individually to find any possible reason it could be rationalized. Eventually, they all came to the same conclusion.

"He's an idiot." The three said in unison.

"Hehe, yep!" Goku said with a grin, his hands behind his neck.

"Saiyans..." Beerus muttered as he turned back to the staff.

* * *

"I'm not going to let this become a regular thing Moka." Broly grumbled as he held the Vampire to his neck.

"Hmnmk" She mumbled as she continued to drink.

Broly twitched.

"Don't try to talk while your fangs are in my neck!" He barked.

"Shouldn't have let her drink your blood in the first place." Mizore mused as she hung off Tsukune's arm.

"When I want your opinion snow woman I'll ask." He growled as he adjusted Moka in his arms.

"You've been saying no for a month now Broly. Why'd you finally give in?" Tsukune asked.

"Her whining was getting on my nerves."

There was a silent pop as Moka pulled her fangs from Broly's neck and lapped up the remaining blood, the wound sealing over leaving a hickey in it's place. Moka sighed and leaned her head against Broly's chest. She had a heavy blush across her features and a dazed look in her eyes.

"So... *Hic* much power..." She mumbled as she tried to curl up against his chest. Broly scowled and dropped Moka to the ground.

"Great. Now she's drunk."

"How can she even get drunk? Does you blood have alcohol in it?" Tsukune asked.

"No you fool." Broly said as he placed a hand on his neck. "Vampire's get power and nutrients from the blood they drink. The raw energy I put out over powered her senses when she started drinking." He glanced down at Moka as she lay on the ground before him, curled into a little ball with a content look on her face. "It's the whole reason I didn't agree to this until it was one of our days off."

Mizore knelt down beside Moka and poked her side with a finger. The pink haired Vampire twitched and rolled to her other side, which Mizore then poked again, causing the process to repeat. Tsukune and Broly watched the odd display with a mixture of curiosity and boredom before turning to one another.

"It's been one month since you started school here Aono. How goes class?" Broly asked as he allowed his hand to fall from his neck.

Tsukune raised a brow.

"My classes? They're going okay I guess, I'm surprised you care." He said with a smile.

Broly scoffed.

"Of course I'd care. I can't have one of my underlings failing class and making me look bad." Broly turned to Mizore with a glare. "It was annoying enough to convince her to do her work instead of draw pictures of you all day."

Tsukune turned to Mizore with a frown.

"I never did find out how you did that by the way." He said.

"I told her I'd castrate you if she failed any of her studies." He said with a slight grin. Tsukune instinctively moved his hands to cover his privates.

"O-oh! I see..." Tsukune tapped Mizore on the shoulder, getting the Yuki-onna's attention. "Hey dear, lets go study! I'd hate to see you fall behind!" He said with an awkward smile.

Broly let out a hearty laugh as he bent down and grabbed Moka before throwing her over his shoulder.

"It's good to see you taking an active interest in school Aono. I may give you a reward if the two of you can score high enough." Broly said as he shifted Moka's hair away from his face. "I'll take her and go get something from the hospital wing for the headache she's going to have when she wakes up."

Tsukune hurried Mizore away down the paths to the school as Broly chuckled and turned to walk towards the hospital wing. The path lead through the denser part of the forest and past a lake with a thick layer of fog covering the ground and air around it.

"H-Help..."

Broly stopped and raised a brow as he turned and began to slowly scan the horizon for the voice he had just heard.

"Oh... Ohhhh..."

He turned to the foggy lake and walked along the beach for a few meters before the shape of a female student appeared on the ground ahead of him. She had bright blue hair that was tied back by a purple band with a yellow star on one side, with a yellow sweater vest covering her torso. Broly could see the white under shirt's collar that protruded from the top of her vest and noticed a loose red bow tie around her neck. She had the standard issue school skirt like Moka and Mizore, but had baggy legwarmers on her shins. Broly couldn't determine why, but the color of her hair made him annoyed as he looked at her.

"Help me... please." She said as she staggered towards him on her knees. "I suddenly started feeling ill..." She had a faint blush across her cheeks as she crawled into view.

Broly grunted.

"I was just on my way to the hospital wing for my underling. Can you walk?" He asked as she stared down at her.

She closed her eyes slightly and tried pulling herself to her feet, only to stumble and crash to the ground. Broly rolled his eyes at the pathetic display and held out his free hand.

"Take my hand and I'll guide you to the hospital." He said with a annoyed voice.

She reached up and took his hand, letting out a startled noise when he quickly hauled her to her feet and started off down the path. She pulled herself along and glanced at Moka on his shoulder, still in a daze from the blood.

"I-Is she your girlfriend?" The girl asked as she nodded to Moka.

Broly stared ahead impassively as he answered.

"No. She is my underling, nothing more." Broly missed the subtle smile that crossed the smaller girls lips as she pulled herself closer to Broly and allowed her breasts to press against his arm.

"Ohhh..." She groaned as she stumbled over her own feet and had to use Broly for support. "My chest.."

Broly glanced down at her with an annoyed glare.

"It feels like it's about to burst!" She said with a small smirk, pressing her breasts against his arm.

Broly pulled his arm free as he gave her an irritated glare.

"Maybe if you hadn't been squishing your boobs against my arm they wouldn't feel so compressed." He snapped as he continued forward, missing the girl blush furiously from embarrassment.

"Ah... wait!" The girl shouted as she darted over to his side.

Broly spared her a glance as he continued down the path.

"I thought that you were hurt." He stated with a bored look.

The girl twitched before she jumped into his path. She had a smile on her lips, and a sad look in her eyes.

"Look into my eyes please..." She asked as she stared up at his face. Unable to stop himself, Broly complied. "My name is Kurumu Kurono, please be my friend."

Broly's eyes widened as he felt himself lose control of his own body as he stared into her eyes.

'W-What?! I can't move' He thought as he tried to force his body to comply.

"Broly?" Kurumu asked as she tilted her head and looked into his eyes.

Broly's body moved on it's own and dropped Moka to the ground with a loud thud before wrapping his arms around the much smaller girl. She giggled with glee as she felt herself being lifted into the air.

"It worked!" She cheered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

There was a groan from their feet as Moka sat up holding a hand to her head.

"What?" She asked as she slowly looked around at the new surroundings, no longer seeing the path to the school, or Tsukune and Mizore. She turned and saw Broly holding a smaller girl with a massive chest in his arms. He had a smile on his face as he looked down at the girl.

"B-Broly?" She asked as she tried to get to her feet, only to stumble and land on her knees. "Why do I feel so dizzy?" Moka brought a hand to her head as she closed her eyes with a pained look crossing her face.

"Come on Broly, lets leave the drunk be." Kurumu said with a grin as she slid out of his arms and wrapped an arm around his. She gave Moka a victorious smirk as she started to lead Broly away.

"H-Hey! Broly, wait!" Moka shouted as she tried to crawl towards him. "Where are you *hic* going!?"

Broly tried to turn his head to look back at Moka with little luck as he only managed to make his eyes turn.

'Moka! Damnit! Why the fuck can't I move!?' Broly shouted in his head as Kurumu lead him out of view of the fallen Vampire and off towards the foggy lake.

 _ **'Hehehe...'**_

The dark voice echoed in Broly's mind as his body was lead into the fog. His eyes narrowed as he started to search his mind for the voice he had never heard outside his nightmares.

 ** _'You let my body fall under the control of a lesser being... AGAIN!'_** It shouted, it's voice so loud it made Broly's ears ring. **_'You have failed as the legend... Being defeated by your inferiors, and controlled not once, but twice!'_**

'Who are you!? Why are you in my head!?' Broly demanded as he watched his body walk along a lakeside path, the chains on his body beginning to glow as they sapped power.

 _ **'I think that I'll take this chance to return control of this body to it's rightful owner...'**_

Broly could hear the evil grin on the voice's face as he felt his conscious be thrust aside once again, his body stopping and causing Kurumu to stumble.

"Broly?" She asked as she looked up at him. "What are you doing, lets go." She said as she tugged on his arm.

The chain on Broly's right arm started to glow a near blinding gold as it began to shake and expand. Kurumu gave the chain a startled look as she released his arm and backed away from him as the ground around him began to shake.

"Broly!? Stop this now, your scaring me!" Kurumu commanded as she continued backing away.

And ear splitting ringing sounded through the clearing as the chain began to thrash back and forth on his bicep, causing Kurumu to drop to her knees and cover her ears.

"BROLY!" She shouted over the ringing as she glanced up at him from the corner of her eye. Broly was gritting his teeth and clenching his fists as a pale aura surrounded his body and caused the stones around his feet to float into the air.

'Stop! Give me back control of my body!' He shouted in his head as he fought back against the dark presence that was trying to take his body.

 _ **'Aside weakling! You allowed yourself to fall to Kakarot, and now you allow yourself to fall under her control with nothing more than a look! You have lost claim on my body!'**_ The dark voice yelled.

Broly's hand moved from his sides and grabbed his head as he started to growl.

"Get out of my head!" He roared as he threw his head back, his hair beginning to slowly rise and take on a pale blue tint.

Kurumu stared at the Saiyan with fear as she backed away into the woods. She watched him drop to his knees and smash his fist into the dirt, causing a fissure that stretched from the forest to the lake. The water quickly began to fill the gap as Broly let out another roar.

'It may be time to let him go and leave.' Kurumu thought as she quickly severed what remained of her connection to Broly and took off into the forest.

Broly felt the instant the third presence left his mind and instantly used the newly acquired space in his mind to force the dark voice back.

"Get." Broly slammed a fist into his head. "Out." He repeated the action with his other fist. "Of." This time slamming his head into the ground. "My." He threw his head back and roared the final word. "HEAD!" His aura burst around him as the chain on his right arm fractured but held firm. He could feel the dark presence disappear from his mind as he slouched forward and rested on his hands and knees.

"You..." He growled as he turned to the last spot he had seen Kurumu. He noticed she wasn't there and scanned the trees for her form before letting out a growl and getting to his feet.

* * *

"So did he really threaten me if you failed?" Tsukune asked as he and Mizore walked through the woods towards the school.

Mizore nodded with a blank look on her face.

"I don't doubt he'd do it too."

 _"HEAD!"_

Mizore froze in her tracks as she heard a roar and felt Broly's Yokai spike drastically without warning. Her head turned in the direction it was coming from and she saw a girl in a yellow sweater rushing away from it.

"What's wrong Mizore?" Tsukune asked as he turned to her.

"You don't feel that?" She asked as she gave him a confused look.

Tsukune raised a brow and looked around to try and see what she meant.

"It's a little chilly?" He offered.

"It's Broly, he powered up for a second then it vanished." She said as she pointed to the treeline. "Then I saw her running away from it." Tsukune watched Kurumu dash across the path ahead of them and vanish into the bushes on the other side.

"Well... I mean, Broly can be pretty scary..." He said with a frown. "Maybe Moka bit him again and it made him mad."

"We've seen Broly move Tsukune. Moka was drunk and dizzy, she'd never manage to bite Broly if he didn't let her." She said as she pulled him towards the bushes Kurumu ran through.

"So what do you think happened?" He asked.

"I don't know." She said as she came to a stop beside the bush. "But I feel like if we follow her, we'll find out soon enough."

Tsukune raised a brow.

"I'm surprised you want to help Broly, I figured you two didn't get along."

"We don't." She stated. "But if we help him with this, it might get him off our backs for a while."

"He hasn't really been that pushy with me. In fact, today was the first time he asked me about class at all." Tsukune said with a frown.

"Then you're lucky. He checks my work daily to make sure that I've been studying."

"He says he wants competent underlings."

"I have no desire to be his underling." Mizore growled as she shoved a branch aside and moved into the forest. "I just want to make babies, lots of them. And I never have time to do it with that oversized brute breathing down my neck!"

Tsukune paused as Mizore pushed further into the brush.

"B-Babies?"

* * *

Moka leaned against the door to her classroom and held a hand against her forehead with a scowl.

'Ugh... It tastes so good... but this headache sucks!' She thought as she tried to focus on not falling over. 'Who was that girl with Broly though... I've never seen her with him before. Is she in our class maybe?'

 _ **'Now is not the time to be thinking these things fool! Your being targeted!'**_ A voice shouted in her head.

'Who?!' Moka thought as she started to look around rapidly. This proved to be a mistake, as the rapid movement caused her head to start spinning. Moka brought her hand to cover her mouth as she felt the blood from earlier creep up her throat.

"Moka Akashiya... The Vampire right?" A voice called from above, but Moka ignored it in favor of rushing to a nearby trashcan to empty the contents of her stomach.

"H-Hey! Don't just ignore me!" The voice shouted again as Moka heard a pair of shoes hit the ground behind her. Moka continued to throw up into the can for a few more seconds before groaning and pulling back from the can, a small trickle of blood on her chin. She turned around and saw the girl from earlier, though she now seemed to be out of breath, as though she had just been running. She pointed to Moka with a frown. "You've ah... got something on your chin."

Moka brought a hand to her face and whipped the blood away and looked down at it.

"Oh! Thank you." She said as she grabbed a paper towel from the shelf above the trash.

"..."

"Wait a second!" Moka shouted as she spun around and pointed at Kurumu. "You're that girl from earlier that walked off with Broly!"

"It's about time." Kurumu muttered as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes, I was with your boyfriend earlier Moka. I am Kurumu Kurono, the Succubus, and I have come to remove you from the picture."

"W-What?! Remove me from what picture?!" Moka asked as she watched Kurumu circle around her.

"You've been getting in my way since you first walked into class..." Kurumu growled as she turned her back to Moka with a scowl.

"Getting in your way? How-"

"My plan has been to make every male student at this academy my complete and absolute slave! The 'Yokai Academy Harem Transformation' plan!" Kurumu shouted as she spun around and placed her hands on her hips.

"Ah..." Moka said as she gave Kurumu a stunned look.

"My plan should have gone perfectly! No one at this school can compete with my beauty!" Kurumu sang as she strutted past a group of male students, causing them to cheer her on. "However..." She turned and dashed over to Moka and jabbed a finger into her face. "All the guys at this academy have been dreaming about _YOU_ Moka, and I will not lose to you in a battle of feminine charm!"

"It looks like their argument is getting pretty heated..." One of the students in the crowd said.

"Think they'll start tearing each others clothes off?"

"What the hell kind of question is that!?"

"You never seen two girls fight?"

"That's why I decided to prove that I was better than you by stealing Broly from you!" Kurumu shouted with a sly grin.

"You took Broly?!" Moka shouted before wobbling forward and placing a hand over her mouth.

"Your not going to puke again are you?" Kurumu asked in disgust.

"N-No!" Moka shouted, forcing the bile back down.

"Fine, never the less, my attempts on Broly failed. He resisted my enchantment after a short time and went on a short rampage. I'll not try to get into his head again." She muttered as she glared at Moka. "So I've decided to go after the only other man that hangs around you and Broly."

Moka gave her a questioning stare as she tried to steady herself against a wall.

"Tsukune of course! I'll take him from you instead!" Kurumu shouted.

Moka almost fell onto her face as she heard Kurumu's grand back up plan.

"But Tsukune's not-"

"Tsukune's not hers." A voice from above said.

Moka and Kurumu turned to see Mizore and Tsukune standing on the upper landing of the stairs.

"What?"

"I said he's not hers. Tsukune's mine." Mizore said as she wrapped herself around his arm. Tsukune look more than uncomfortable with being the center of attention. It didn't help his confidence that he could see several of the male students giving him death glares for having the girls below fighting over him.

"But I've seen her and Tsukune together in the courtyard!" Kurumu protested as she pointed up at Tsukune.

"We are friends. She was helping me with my classwork." Tsukune said as he tried to free his arm from Mizore.

"Did I hear you right?" Mizore asked as she glared down at Kurumu. "You tried to control Broly's mind?"

"Yeah, so what?" Kurumu asked, not hearing the boys behind her protest as they were shoved aside.

"He's not going to like that very much. The boss has a rather short temper." Mizore said as she and Tsukune looked past her at the massive figure walking through the crowd.

"I'm not worried about him, I left him in the middle of the forest. He's probably still trying to get rid of the headache he seemed to have when I was done." Kurumu said as a large shadow appeared behind her, towering over her by over two feet.

Moka and the crowd had gone silent as they all looked at the figure behind Kurumu.

"What?" Kurumu asked as she looked at Moka's expression.

 ***CRUNCH***

The sound of knuckles cracking filled the empty silence of the hall as Kurumu felt her back stiffen. She slowly turned around and found herself face to fist with a very angry looking Broly. He had a furious scowl on as he glared down at Kurumu.

"You tried to get into my head..." He growled, causing the blue hair girl to take a step back in fear.

"You tried to control me... " He took a step forward, causing Kurumu to take two back.

"YOU TRIED TO MAKE ME YOUR SLAVE!" He roared as he slammed his golden boot down on the floor ahead of Kurumu, causing the tile floor to fracture for several yards around, and causing Moka and Kurumu to lose their footing as the floor began to shift.

Kurumu stared up at Broly in horror and shouted the first thing that came to her mind.

"ANYONE WHO TAKES HIM DOWN GETS A KISS FROM ME!"

The roar of cheers from the crowd of boys around them was almost deafening as a crowd of forty or more charged Broly. Kurumu noticed his momentary shock and dove into the nearest classroom and slammed the door.

Tsukune and Mizore watched as the swarm of male students neared Broly and began to move to help him before the watched Broly raise his arm and place a fist against his chest. He growled as he turned and swung his arm back, his fist connecting with the first male close to him and sent him crashing back through the swarm with enough force to blow him and the rest through the far wall. The swarm froze and turned to look at the others that had been defeated before them. With one swing Broly had beaten almost two thirds of them.

He growled and stalked over to the door Kurumu hid behind. With a flick of his wrist the door and most of the wall connected to it exploded inward revealing an infirmary room with a bed and a pot of flowers, but no Kurumu. Broly noticed the shattered window and snarled as he dashed forward and leapt out the window to chase her.

"Come on, we need to follow him!" Tsukune said as he tried to pull Mizore along, only to find her rooted to the spot. She gave him a confused look as she held onto his arm.

"Why? He'll find her just fine and I doubt he'll have any trouble with her." Mizore said as she tried to pull Tsukune back to her.

"He'll kill her if he catches her alone!" Tsukune said as he tried to free his arm.

"So?"

"So?! What do you mean so!? You can't just be fine with Broly killing her!" Tsukune shouted as he gave her an exasperated look.

"He drafted us as his underlings Tsukune. Do you know what that means?" She asked.

"Yeah, that we work for him, what about it."

Mizore frowned.

"Didn't you hear him back after the fight with Saizou? He's the heir to the Huang family, the largest Yokai gang in all of Asia. If we're his underlings, we're a part of his gang."

"And?" Tsukune said.

"Gangs kill Tsukune, even you can't be that naive as to think it would be different with Broly. Besides, Yokai kill each other all the time." Mizore said as she gave his arm another tug.

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't try to stop it!" Tsukune said as he freed his arm and ran down the stairs.

"Wait Tsukune! Broly's not going to be happy if you get in his way!" Mizore shouted as she started after him.

"I don't care! I wont be able to sleep at night if I don't at least try to stop him from killing her!" He shouted as he raced past Moka. Mizore turned the corner at the bottom of the stairs and watched Moka turn to look at Tsukune before placing a hand over her mouth and rushing to the trash beside her. Mizore sighed and moved to pull Moka's hair back as she watched Tsukune round the corner to the outside.

"He better know what he's doing." She muttered.

* * *

Kurumu cried out in pain as Broly pressed down harder against her back between her wings with his foot. He had her right wing in his and and was slowly pulling it away from her body.

"You thought you could escape me?" He growled as he continued to pull on her wing.

"Stop! Please I'm sorry!" She cried as her wing twitched in his grip.

"Sorry eh?" Broly asked as he released her wing and snatched the tip of her tail out of the air. "Do you have any idea what you almost unleashed?" He growled as he turned and began to drag he behind him, Kurumu whimpering as she could feel her tail being stretched.

"I don't know what my true form is Succubus, but I know it's devastatingly powerful, and incredibly evil. It very well could have killed everyone at this school." Broly said as he stopped walking and glanced at Kurumu over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry! Please let me go! I'll never bother you or Moka ever again!" She pleaded.

"You almost caused me to lose control of my body!" Broly shouted as he gave a swift tug and pulled Kurumu into the air over his head, before quickly slamming her into the ground ahead of him. A trickle of blood escaped her mouth as her eyes opened wide from the pain. Broly released her tail and took a step forward before kneeling beside her.

"I don't like people messing with my head girl." Kurumu noticed Broly beside her and tried to hit him with her claws, only to have her attempt thwarted when he caught her hand and snarled.

"Still being defiant eh?" He gave a light squeeze and Kurumu felt the bones in her hand shatter. She cried out in pain as Broly released the broken hand and allowed the girl to bring it up to her chest. Kurumu cradled the broken appendage against her body as she glared at Broly through the tears in her eyes.

"I was thinking I'd tear your wings and tail off so that you'd never think of coming near me again... But seeing how pathetic you are now?" He said as he placed a hand over her body. "I think I'll just kill you here." A green glow began to emit from his palm as a glowing orb appeared in his palm. "This will be a good lesson for anyone else that ever tries to mess with me again." He said as he reared back to smash the orb into the crippled Succubus.

"WAIT!"

Broly faltered as he heard the voice behind him, causing his throw to miss drastically and send the orb flying off into the air where it harmlessly detonated in the clouds. He snarled and turned to see Tsukune running towards him.

"What do you want Aono?!" Broly snapped as he turned his body to face his underling, being sure to place a boot over Kurumu's tail to thwart any escape attempt.

"Broly!" Tsukune said as he placed his hands on his knees and began to pant. "Thank goodness I found you in time..."

"In time for what?" Broly growled as he crossed his arms.

"In time to stop you from doing something that you'd regret!" Tsukune said as he looked down at the beaten and bruised Kurumu.

Broly frowned.

"Regret? You know I come from a mob family right? She wouldn't even be close to the first kill I've made." Broly said as he guestured down to Kurumu. "Hell, I tried to kill Saizou last month. If I'd have put a little more power in he would have been vaporized."

Tsukune paused as a panicked look crossed his face.

"E-Even still, you can't be okay with killing her for something like this can you?" Tsukune asked as he tried to convince Broly to not kill Kurumu.

"She almost unleashed my true form Aono. Even I don't know what it is, but it spoke to me. And oh man was it pissed." Broly said as he pressed down a little harder on Kurumu's tail, eliciting a cry of pain from the girl.

"Pissed? What do you mean?" Tsukune asked as he gave Broly a confused look.

"Remember Moka's true form?" Broly asked.

"Not too well, you were kind of choking me while she was transformed." He said as he took a step back.

"For some monsters, when our power gets sealed away, so do parts of our personality. I've been sealed since birth, and the sealed part wants out bad. It's also very pissed off at being locked away for so long. It's likely powerful enough to kill everyone at the school with ease." Broly said as he glanced up at the school.

"But she said she was sorry! I haven't spoken to her much, but I don't think Kurumu's intentions were bad!" Tsukune said as he took a few steps closer to Broly.

Broly narrowed his eyes.

"Stop right there Aono." He growled, causing Tsukune to stop. "I can't afford to let this girl continue to live if she has the power to draw out my true form before I have the power to control it." Broly continued as he held out his palm and began to charge a new orb.

Thinking quickly, Tsukune decided to use Broly's ego against him.

"Why not make her your underling!" He shouted.

Broly raised a brow.

"A bit of a lazy attempt don't you think?" Broly asked as he continued to charge.

"No-no-no! Think about it! You need powerful underlings right? What better power that the ability to control ones mind!"

Broly slowed the charging process and narrowed his eyes at Tsukune.

"Go on." He commanded.

"With her looks and powers, she'd be the perfect informant! She could get inside of any enemy stronghold and use her powers to get valuable information without attracting attention!" He said as he confidently took a step forward.

Broly stopped charging the orb, but it remained in his hand.

"An interesting thought Aono. Tell me, how can I be sure she wont use her power on me again? Or raise an army to fight me?" Broly asked as he held the Orb over Kurumu's body, the poor girl shaking with fear as she watched the orb float above her.

"She already said she can't control you! If she tries again she has seen the results!" Tsukune said as he guestured to her beaten form. "She could be a great asset to your gang! Just imagine how easily you could defeat you enemies if you had an underling that could get inside their ranks and get information!"

Broly scowled as he glared down at Tsukune. He growled as he twisted his body and threw the orb at Tsukune. The Human screamed in terror as he watched the orb close in on his torso before taking an almost ninety degree turn and flying off into the air. His body shook uncontrollably as he dropped to his knees.

"I'm impressed Aono. You stood up to me, despite knowing full well that I could kill you without even exerting myself." He reached down and grabbed Kurumu by the sweater over her chest, causing her to blush and shout in protest. "She's your responsibility now Aono. If she acts up, it'll be your head." Broly said as he stalked past Tsukune.

Tsukune turned to watch Broly go before looking down at Kurumu's body. She had tears running down her cheeks, and her hand had been badly crushed.

"I'd better get you to the hospital wing fast!" Tsukune said as he got to his feet and tried to hold Kurumu in his arms while simultaneously avoiding crushing or stepping on her wings. "Do you think you could retract your wings please?"

* * *

The weekend had passed with little other excitement, as Moka decided to sleep off Broly's blood, and Tsukune and Mizore spent the rest of the days catching up on the homework they'd neglected the day Kurumu appeared.

Broly's scowl had remained in place since his experience with the girl and had resigned himself to stalking quietly beside Moka.

"So should I assume this means you won't be asking for his blood any time soon?" Mizore asked sarcastically as she glanced at Moka.

Moka frowned as she closed her eyes.

"I just drank too much. It won't happen again, I wasn't expecting him to have so much power." She insisted.

"Damn right it won't happen again." Broly muttered as he rubbed his neck.

"Tsukune!"

The four turned to look in the direction the voice came from, only yo be introduced to the familiar face of Kurumu.

"What do you want." Mizore asked as she held Tsukune's arm against her chest.

Kurumu turned and revealed a plate of cookies resting on her cast.

"I baked Tsukune some cookies as a way of saying thanks for saving me!" She said with a cheery smile.

Tsukune nodded his thanks and took a cookie in his hand.

"I also wanted to tell him that I wont be attempting my initial plan to take over the school either." She said as she looked at the others.

"Well that's good." Moka said as she took a cookie from the plate.

"Yep! That's because I've decided that Tsukune is my destined one!" She said with a cheery tone.

Mizore moved quickly as she slapped the cookie from Tsukune's hand and pulled him closer to her.

"He's mine." She growled as she pulled him away.

"Ugh..." Broly groaned as he walked past the three with a hand over his face. "I hate drama. I should have just killed both of them."

* * *

 **Well there you have it. The True Broly, love it or hate it, there is no in between, is still there, just buried deep in the new ones psyche.**

 **Now Kurumu is here! Just a couple more and the main cast will be here. I'm still debating on weather or not I'll add Yukari, or just ignore her and let the lizardmen eat her. I really hate the little witch.**

 **I figured I'd add a height chart for everyone, since the size of the characters is not always known.**

 **Broly: 7'5"  
SSJ: 7'8"  
LSSJ: 10'0"**

 **Moka: 5'4"  
Inner Moka: 5'7"**

 **Tsukune: 5'5"**

 **Mizore: 5'1"**

 **Kurumu: 5'0"**

 **Gin: 6'1"  
Werewolf: 7'2"**

 **Kokoa: 4'8"**

 **Gin and Kokoa will be in the story for certain, I like the wolf too much and the sister has a role to play.**

 **Leave a review telling me what you thought about the chapter, and follow the story if you want to be alerted when I update it.**


	4. The Little Witch

**I don't own DBZ or Rosario + Vampire**

* * *

 **Above the Barrier to Yokai Academy**

"Are you sure about this one brother?" Marcarita asked as she watched the students below them scramble past each other to look at the board outside the school.

Whis chuckled lightly as he watched the students swarm the board.

"Not to worry little sister, Vados and I have spent several million years searching for the right candidate. She can assure you that these are the right ones." He said as he noticed Tsukune and Mizore walk out from the trees.

"But what are the odds that they would both be born at the same time, in the same universe and on the same planet? It all seems too convenient." Marcarita said with a frown. She floated down and landed on the top of the barrier and took a closer look to examine the students.

"The odds of it happening were zero." Whis said as he floated down to join her. "They were both born around similar times, but they were in the wrong universes, and on different planets. However, since one of my dear apprentices desired a challenge, I took the chance that was given to me and I used the Super Dragon Balls to revive him here."

"And your certain that Father and Zeno-sama are unaware of this?" She asked as she turned to Whis.

Whis nodded with a smile.

"I had my apprentice distract them while I did it. Zeno-sama gets along very well with him, so it is easy to hold his attention."

"I take it that the apprentice you keep speaking of is that 'Goku' man who caused the Multiverse tournament correct?"

"The very same." Whis said as he waved his staff to display the image of Goku before his fight with Cell.

"Why not simply use him? He was capable of defeating Iwen after the tournament, so his power was clearly high enough." Marcarita asked as she swiped a hand to the side, advancing the image to Goku holding Iwen by his ankle, both looking bloodied and beaten.

"His power is not the issue. Goku is too simple minded, to easy to deceive. He would be manipulated by our father."

"And you think this one wouldn't?" She asked with a slight sneer as she watched Broly leave the dorms.

Whis shook his head.

"While his mental state has improved tremendously with his new life, he is still only a Saiyan. His penchant for destruction is too dangerous to leave unchecked. Which is why Vados was searching for a partner for him, something that could control him.

"And this is it?" Marcarita asked as she pointed her staff down to Moka as she scanned over the board with the other students

"No, not yet. But she will be eventually. She is broken and untrained for the time being."

"And I assume that you planned for that as well? Is that why you brought him?" Marcarita asked as she pointed to the figure behind Whis.

The figure was a large male, easily as tall if not larger than Broly and significantly more muscular, with light green skin and pink patches on each of his major muscles. The man wore a dark purple Gi with a red Obi around his waist, and a pair of leather bound shoes on his feet. He had a pair of three red rings on each wrist and on his ankles, with a white and purple turban on his head. He wore a long white cape that billowed in the wind above the barrier, with long covered shoulder pads.

"I invited him here to train the students of this school." Whis said as he displayed an image of the gym teacher Mr. Kotsubo. "The current physical education instructor is not up to the task of properly training him, or the rest for that matter."

"How did you get him to agree to leave paradise to train your 'chosen king', dear brother?" Marcarita asked.

"It wasn't hard. Broly met with him and his allies several times during his first life. It would seem that my apprentice here suffered some rather severe beat downs by his hand."

"It'll be a pleasure to watch Broly squirm while I put him through hell." The man said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Mortals do so love their little quarrels." Marcarita said as she twirled her staff in her hand.

"It would be a rather boring existence without them." Whis hummed as he tapped on the barrier, causing a large fracture to appear before them. "Now then, I believe it is time to have a word with the headmaster of this little academy." And he and the man vanished into the fracture, with Marcarita watching the hole close. She turned back to the orb on her staff and watched Moka move away from the board with a smile.

"These Mortals are still too weak. Even with their training they wouldn't even come close to contending with a Saiyan God." She twirled he staff a few times before allowing a small grin to slide onto her face. "Unless I give them a bit of a push that is..." She spread her arms out and began to gather a vast amount of power in her hands. She quickly took off higher into the air until she was resting just above the planets atmospheric barrier.

As she brought her hands together she allowed the energy she was holding to begins spreading out across the planet. It rained down into the clouds before separating into a fine dust and mixing with the air around it.

Marcarita whipped a bead of sweat from her brow as she smiled down at the planet.

"Alright... 10% should be enough to give this 'chosen one' a fair challenge."

* * *

 **Yokai Academy Courtyard**

"Mizore look!" Tsukune shouted as he pointed to his name on the board. "I got a '70%'! I've never done that well so soon!"

Mizore hugged his arm to her chest as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"You've just never had the right motivation." She said with a click as the lolipop in her mouth switched cheeks.

Tsukune shivered.

"Speaking of motivation..." He said as he started to search for her name. After a moment he managed to find her name on the board and recoiled with shock. "Whoa, '87%'!? That's incredible Mizore!" He said with a relieved grin as he turned to her.

A slight blush appeared on her face from his praise.

"What was I going to do? The boss threatened my babies."

"Babies?" Tsukune asked as they were shoved aside to make room for other students.

"Yeah, babies." She said as she pointed down to his crotch. "Broly said he'd castrate you if I failed. I couldn't risk my mate not being able to give me children."

"Ah..." Tsukune said, his happy demeanor visibly deflated. "So that was it." As he allowed his head to tilt backward he found his vision blocked by something furry.

"What'cha talking about?" A voice asked as Tsukune was lifted from his seat, his face smothered by the fur. His arms began to flail as his oxygen was cut off.

"Let him go! Those oversized bags of fat are going to smother him!" Mizore shouted as she pulled Tsukune away from Kurumu's arms. He fell back into her arms with an exaggerated gasp as he inhaled.

"I thought I was going to die..." He mumbled as he went slack against Mizore.

"Please, it couldn't have been that bad~!" Kurumu protested as she leaned over and placed her breasts in front of his face, staring down at him with a sultry grin. "My mom says that men love the bigger ones."

Mizore's eye twitched as she pulled Tsukune's blushing face away from Kurumu.

"Get much bigger and someone might mistake you for a Cow-Yokai." Mizore said as she stuck out her tongue.

Kurumu smirked and jabbed Mizore in her left breast.

"Get much smaller and people might think your a Yuki-Otoko."

The tension in the air could be felt even by the board as other monsters turned to watch the ensuing cat fight.

"Tsukune! Mizore!" A voice called from beyond the crowd. Tsukune turned away from the two girls about to go to war over him to see Moka force her way through the crowd of people. He smiled and waved at her as he moved away from the others.

"Hey Moka, how's your morning been?" He asked as he turned to look out over the crowd, expecting Broly to not be far behind.

She gave him a big smile as she showed him her report card. "It's been great! I got a 97%! I'm third in our class."

Tsukune's eyes almost fell out of his head in shock. "97%?! That's insane!"

Moka nodded with a big smile. "Yep! It's pretty great isn't it? Only two people above me this time."

"Do we know them?" Tsukune asked, fairly certain of at least one of them.

"Yeah, Broly and a student from another class tied for first with perfect marks in all subjects, but Broly beat her out of the spot with higher marks in Physical Education." She said as she turned over the card to show the top ten rankings.

"Yukari Sendo? Don't think I've heard of her." Tsukune said.

"I know who she is." Kurumu called as she jumped away from Mizore and latched onto Tsukune's left arm. "She's a kid from 'Class C', she's supposed to be some kind of child genius who skipped a couple of grades."

'A child? Here?!' Tsukune thought as he quickly scanned the surroundings.

"Yeah." Mizore said as she appeared on his right and grabbed his other arm. "She's only eleven or something, but she was moved here because she didn't get along with the Humans from her last school."

"HEY! Give that back!" A voice from the crowd shouted. The students began to part, allowing Tsukune and the group to see a large student with a smug smirk dangling a toy above a kids head.

"What's the matter Yukari? Can't cheat on tests without your little toy?" The larger boy mocked as he lowered it just enough for her to jump for it and miss.

"I didn't cheat! You're all just stupid!" She shouted as she slammed a heel down on his foot.

The large student snickered as he watched Yukari attempt to hurt him.

"Disgusting." Kurumu said as she watched them mock Yukari.

"I know, how horrible can you be to bully a child." Tsukune said as he tried to free his arms.

"No, I meant the kid." Kurumu said as she pointed to Yukari's outfit. "She's a Witch. They're the lowest kind of Monsters, being almost nothing more than a human with Yokai energy."

"The lowest?" Tsukune asked with a frown.

"What she means is, a Witch is a 'D Class' Monster. They have relatively low power compared to the other monsters." Moka said as she watched Yukari stomp on the bully's foot.

"Class?"

"Monsters as a species fall into one of 6 categories. "E, D, C, B, A and, S. Certain members of a specific species can raise their level based on their personal power, but most just end up where they fall as a species." Moka continued.

"What Class are you guys?" Tsukune asked as he looked at them.

"Well, Kurumu and other Succubi are 'C Class', and Mizore and her kind are 'B Class', Frankenstein monsters and Mummies fall into 'A Class', and Ginei and Myself are 'S Class'" She said as she ran down the list.

"What class is Broly?" Tsukune asked.

"I don't know." Moka said with a frown. "He said that he'd been wearing his limiters since he was a kid, so he never knew what monster he is. Although, based solely on his power he'd be a high 'S Class' monster."

"This is a fun review and all, but what about the Witch?" Mizore asked as she pointed to Yukari.

"It'll be over soon." A voice from beside Moka said.

Moka turned quickly to see who had snuck up beside her and noticed Gin standing beside her.

"Hey beautiful." He said with a smirk and a raised brow. "I can see it on your face, just the sight of me takes your breath away."

"You scared me!" Moka shouted as she placed a hand over her heart.

"And yet being around me makes your pulse race!" He shouted as he threw his arms wide.

"Uh... Gin?" Tsukune called as he poked past Moka. "What do you mean it'll be over soon? Are you going to help her?"

Gin glanced over to Tsukune and gave a nod.

"I already did. I made certain that the boss would be walking down that path today, and I could see it when we left the dorms today, he's in a really bad mood." Gin said as he pointed to a large form that was coming into view behind the bully.

"Move."

The bully stopped for a moment as he heard a deep voice from behind him speak. It was long enough for Yukari to grab her wand and run away from the bully.

"Dammit! She got away!" The bully shouted as he turned to Broly. "Who the fuck are you supposed to be, huh?! Some big guy who thinks it's fun to come to the rescue of weaklings?"

"I said move." Broly ground out with a dark scowl.

"Hey boys, come over her and check out the white knight here." The bully said as two others students flanked him. He walked up and placed a hand on Broly's shoulder. "So-" He started before he felt all the air quickly leave his lungs as he was forced into the air. His eyes bulged out as his friends watched everything happen in slow motion. Broly's fist was planted firmly in the bully's rib cage. As the bully was lifted off the ground Broly spun around and brought his foot up, kicking the student in the side and sending him crashing into the trees.

His friends watched the whole exchange take place in the span of a few seconds and felt their mouths fall open in shock.

"MOVE!" Broly roared at the two in front of him, causing them to quickly scatter and run into the woods after their leader. The students around the board quickly began to rush off into the school to avoid the angry Saiyan. He growled as he watched the students leave before placing a hand on his head and walking towards the board.

"Broly!" With a growl of annoyance Broly turned to see his underlings moving towards him. "That was real nice of you." Tsukune said as he gave Broly a smile.

Broly cocked a brow.

"Beating another student?" He asked.

"No." Tsukune said with a laugh. "Saving that little girl."

"What little girl?" Broly asked as he allowed his hand to cover his eyes.

...

...

...

Tsukune continued to smile, though now it was more that he couldn't stop from the sheer shock of what he heard as a response.

"The, uh... the little Witch girl? The one that guy was bullying?" Tsukune offered, hoping Broly was just being modest.

"There was a Witch there?" He asked as he placed a hand in his hair. "I don't recall seeing one."

"Then why did you hit that guy so hard?" Moka asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Because he was in my way." Broly stated with a flat look. "Besides, I hardly touched the guy. Not my fault he was a weakling."

"So you didn't try to help the little girl?" Tsukune asked.

"Nope. However, now that you've mentioned her it does pique my curiosity on the subject. Gin." Broly said as he turned to the older student.

"Yeah boss?" Gin said with a smirk.

"I want you to find out whatever you can about this kid. I want to know why the teachers thought it was safe to send a child to a school with teenage monster butting heads." Broly crossed his arms and gave Gin a serious look. "And no lewd pictures of her either."

Gin gave a mock salute and began walking back towards the school to follow Yukari. Kurumu stuck her tongue out at him as he left and turned to Broly.

"I don't know why you brought him into our gang." She said with a small scowl.

"Our gang?" Broly asked with a thinly veiled sarcasm. "I don't recall needing permission from you to add new members. Besides, this isn't some pathetic gang of school children that is going to go around and mug people for their lunch money." He stated with a firm tone. "Once I've gathered everyone from this school who I think is worth aligning myself with we're going back to China so I can take the spot of 'Godfather' from my dad."

"Don't we have any choice in the matter?" Kurumu complained as she drooped her arms over Tsukune's shoulders.

"The only one's with a real choice are Moka and Gin. You three are at my mercy, and I have a reason to kill each of you if I see fit." Broly said as he turned and walked over to the board. He scanned it for a moment before he found his name.

"As expected. This would also explain in part why that little kid is here. Now then, lets see if anyone is going to be punished." He said as he popped the knuckles on one hand. He allowed his hand to glide over the names until he found the ones he wanted. "Mizore, top 70 in the class and 87%. You pass." He said as he turned to her with a nod. "Tsukune Aono, top 150 in the class and 70%. You pass." He nodded to Tsukune and turned back to the board and began to search for Kurumu. His hand continued to move until he made it to the last page.

"..." Broly's eye twitched as he turned to the last member. "Kurumu Kurono... bottom of the class at 24%" His finger pressed through the board, causing the wood to crack and fall to the ground. "You failed."

"Whoops." She said as she shrugged her shoulders. "Have to try again next time I guess."

"Oh no." Broly growled as he turned around. "You may not have heard, but I wont accept failure in my gang. If you look bad it reflects poorly on me. So you need to be punished." Broly brought a hand to his chin as he thought hard to figure out what he could use to motivate her. "Alright, going forward, you and Mizore will have the same punishment."

Kurumu didn't even have time to ask what it was before Mizore grabbed her and gave her a stern look.

"If my Tsukune gets hurt because of you I'll kill you!" She snapped.

"What do you mean!?" Kurumu shouted as she tried to break Mizore's grip.

"The punishment for if either of you fail is the boy's castration." Broly stated flatly. "However, I can't do so now, as it wouldn't be fair to Tsukune, so..." He said as he quickly reached down and tore off Kurumu's sweater. She let out a shriek of surprise as she moved to cover herself before realizing he'd only taken the sweater. "Your punishment is that you may no longer wear anything but the proper uniform when on campus."

"What?!" She shrieked. "But all of you have a unique uniform! Mizore gets her sweatshirt, and Moka has her necklace, and don't even get me started on you! The only thing close tot he uniform is the torn blazer your wearing!" She shouted as she tried to take her sweater back.

"Until your grades are all passing you may not wear anything but the required uniform." He stated firmly.

"Who do you think you are?! My dad?! You can't tell me what to wear!" She shouted still attempting to take back her sweater.

Broly scowled and slapped Kurumu across the face, causing her to stumble back with a stunned look on her face.

"Do not mistake this gesture for me being unreasonable, I was lenient because you hadn't been informed of the punishment for failing. If you had done this knowingly, and had disregarded my orders, I would have torn off your tail, or broken your wings." He growled as he gathered a ball of energy in his palm and vaporized the torn sweater. Kurumu looked up at his face with a cross between shock and outrage, but her fear of his threat made her hold her tongue.

"I expect to see you with the proper blazer and tie the next time I see you." He said as he moved past her.

"Y-yes boss." She mumbled as he turned the corner into the school.

Tsukune moved over to Kurumu and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay? I've seen what those hits can do when he's upset." He said as he tried to examine the bruise on her cheek.

Kurumu frowned as her eyes began to water and she turned to Tsukune.

"Oh Tsukune! It hurts so much! Kiss it and make it better!" She shouted as she jumped onto the Human, causing him to fall over.

"Damnit! Get off of him you dumb cow!" Mizore shouted as she began trying to pry Kurumu off.

"At least she's okay..." Moka said as she watched her friends fight, blissfully unaware of the pair of eyes watching the group from a distance. A student with dark overcoat and alternate uniform had been watching the whole exchange since before Broly had arrived.

"A gangster on the campus?" He chuckled darkly. "When the boss hears about this, the Newspaper club will be finished for good." He finished as he turned away from the place he was hiding and started off towards a unknown part of the school.

* * *

"Stupid bullies, I think they broke my wand..." Yukari mumbled to herself as she walked down the hall. "I doubt the school has any of the parts I'd need to fix it either."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." A deep and smug voice said from behind her.

Yukari spun around to see Gin stand behind her with his hands in his pockets.

"W-who're you?!" She demanded as she held her broken wand up and aimed it at Gin. He smirked and held his hands in the air ahead of him.

"Easy, easy, I'm not here to harm ya. My name's Ginei. My boss sent me to find you." He said.

Yukari continued to aim her wand, but cocked her head to the side.

"Your boss?"

"Yeah, you know, the big guy who saved you from those guys that broke your wand." Gin said as he nodded to the cracked star.

Yukari paused as she thought back to the moment she got her wand back.

"I didn't notice him at the time, but I do remember some big shadow behind the class president." She said as she slowly lowered her wand, and Gin in turn lowered his arms.

"It would seem that my boss has taken an interest in you. He asked me to find you and gather as much information as I could." Gin said as he brushed some hair away from his eyes.

"An interest?" Yukari asked with a slight blush.

"Indeed. It is likely that he has heard about you and desires you for your skills."

"My skills?" She asked, the blush getting a bit darker.

"Yes, you possess a skill that no other in our present group has. It is likely that he chose you for that alone."

'He's a lolicon!' She thought as he blush got very dark.

"I would like it very much if you would come with me to meet him. I assure you that with his connections he can fix your wand. For a price of course." Gin added quickly as he turned around.

'What kind of price!?' She thought as her face got bright red.

"This way now, the boss doesn't like to be kept waiting." He finished as he waved for her to follow, Yukari following despite her mind telling her not to.

* * *

"That damn brat!" The class president roared as he felt the bandage over his wound. "He got in a lucky shot is all! I'll kill him the next time I see him."

"We couldn't use our true forms since there were so many witnesses around, but next time we'll make sure that no ones around." One of the lackey's said as he helped the class president to his feet.

"You guys sure about that?" The other asked as he placed one of the presidents arms over his shoulder. "I mean, this guy kicked you about three hundred yards into the forest while he was in his Human form. What if he decides to fight with his true form too?"

"Don't you worry about that." The president said as he gripped the smaller mans shoulder. "I know a guy in the Public Safety Commission, We can have him supervise the fight on the grounds that the other guy started it and forced our hands." He finished with a sickly grin. "That way, even if he tries to release his true form, Kuyō will come down on him hard."

None of the three seemed to notice the light dust that floated through the clearing and began to seep into the presidents wounds, even as the other two were breathing it in.

"Sounds like a great plan, just one problem. How do we get this guy alone?" The first lackey asked as he braced himself against a tree to help the president over a large root.

"He didn't seem like the type to have many friends." The second said. "It would be less of an issue of getting him alone then it will be getting him to follow us to a secluded area."

The president braced himself against the same tree as his lackey and straightened himself with a confused look on his face. He rolled his shoulders a couple of times to see if he had been imagining it and was met with the surprise that his pain was gone. His wounds were still there, but they seemed to be healing faster than normal, and he felt stronger, _much_ stronger.

"Guys, guys, relax. Remember, I've got the PSC on my side, they'll take care of it. Besides," He said as he clenched his fist and threw a punch against the tree he'd just been bracing himself against, causing it to explode into a cloud of splinters. "I'm feeling so good that we may not need to be in our true forms after all. Come on, we've got a freshman to kill."

* * *

"Broly? You okay?" Tsukune asked as he and Moka walked beside the large Saiyan.

"I'm fine. Where's your mate." He grumbled as he continued forward with a hand on his head.

"Mizore? She took Kurumu away to force her to study. Apparently they had a mutual agreement to pass over the fear of my personal harm." Tsukune said as he started to walk a bit faster to keep pace.

"I figured they would. Both come from endangered races, so I knew the threat of their potential mate being incapable of giving them a child would be sufficient incentive." Broly explained.

"I still think it would be a bit more of a punishment for me..." Tsukune complained as he allowed his shoulders to droop.

"My family has a few Yuki-Onna's in our gang and they've stayed at our estate while on business. Trust me when I say this to you Aono, If I removed their reason to sleep with you, and you knew why, you'd thank me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tsukune asked as he tried to block the images of Mizore and Kurumu that came to his mind.

"Ever heard the old expression about rabbits?" Broly asked as he glanced down at Tsukune with a serious face.

"Ah..." Tsukune said as he returned the stare with a light blush.

"Let's just leave it at their visits encouraged me to convince my grandfather to upgrade our paper walls to wood. Gotta love western designs... And soundproofing." Broly said with a shudder.

"Why do you keep holding your head?" Moka asked from the opposite side.

"I don't know what your talking about." Broly said as he continued to hold his head.

"Your doing it now..." Tsukune said flatly.

"No I'm not." Broly stated as he stopped before their classroom and opened the door.

"Come on, if there's something wrong with the boss, then his associates need to know." Tsukune insisted as the three entered the room, Moka closing the door behind them.

"It doesn't work that way in the mafia boy, If your underlings smell weakness they will start to get ideas." Broly grumbled as he walked over to a chair and sat down.

"What kind of ideas?" Tsukune asked.

"Bad ones." Broly stated as he shot Tsukune a glare. "Ones that they shouldn't be thinking."

Seeing Tsukune decide to drop the issue, Broly let out a low groan and placed his head against the table.

"He must have a headache." Moka whispered to Tsukune as they sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"A brilliant deduction." Broly said sarcastically as he lifted his head slightly and placed his arms on top of the table. "Perhaps next you'll point out that the sky is blue."

"The sky outside is red actually." Tsukune said as he pointed to a window. Broly scowled and glanced out the window.

"Touche." He grumbled as he buried his face in his arms.

Tsukune placed a hand on his chin for a moment before turning to Moka.

"What if you sucked some of his blood?"

"Huh?!" The other two shouted as they turned to Tsukune.

"Well, aren't headaches caused by a swelling in the brain? If she drained some of your blood the swelling may go down." He offered as he turned to Broly, who in turn lifted one of his hands.

"One..." He said as he raised a finger. "A swelling in the brain is the first sign of a 'Stroke', not a headache. Two, if it was a swelling of the brain, it would be due to a lack of blood, so draining more blood would do more harm than good." Then he raised his head and looked directly at the two. "And three, I don't want to see Moka drunk like last time. It was incredibly embarrassing to see one of my underlings drunk in broad daylight."

"It wasn't that bad!" Moka protested with a dark blush.

"You were throwing up all morning, and you could hardly walk without someone to support you."

"Then I'll drink less this time!"

"When did I ever agree to there being a 'this time'!?" He shouted. After glaring at the two for a few more seconds he sighed and placed his head back into his arms. "Fine. I don't have the strength to stop you right now anyway. But there will be consequences if you get drunk again." He said, though it was muffled by his arms.

Moka smiled as she quickly moved to the other side of the table and latched onto Broly's neck.

"Ow." Broly grumbled into his arms.

As Tsukune watched Moka begin to suck his blood the door to the class room slid open. He turned to See Gin and Yukari walking in.

"Ah, Gin-Senpai, I didn't think you'd be back so soon." Tsukune said as he rose to greet the older student.

Gin smiled and patted Tsukune on the top of the head as he walked past.

"The boss gave me a job, I was just carrying it out." Gin said as he pointed a thumb back at Yukari, who's eyes were glued to Moka and Broly. Tsukune smiled and knelt down to Yukari's eye level.

"Hello Yukari-san, my name is Tsukune. Once the boss has finished up with Moka I'm sure he'll be happy to meet you." He said with a happy grin.

"Doubtful." Broly mumbled into his arms.

"W-what are they doing?" Yukari asked as she turned to Gin. He turned to the two and raised a brow.

"Eh, if I had to wager a guess... Lunch?" He offered as he looked over to Tsukune.

"Broly has a headache, so Moka's trying to help make it better."

"And she's failing." Broly grunted as he sat up and grabbed Moka's head. He pulled her off his neck and laid her against the table. She had a deep blush on her face and a satisfied smile. Broly glared down at her before snapping his fingers in front of her face. "You better not be drunk again!" He snapped.

Moka slowly straightened her back and blinked a few times.

"N-no, I'm fine. Just give me a few minutes..." She said as she shakily got to her feet and started towards her previous seat.

Broly frowned then turned to Yukari.

"Alright then, down to business." Yukari turned to face him with a nervous look on her face. "I presume that Gin has told you who I am?"

"He said you're his boss." Yukari said as she slowly moved towards a chair.

"My name is Broly Huang. I am the unofficial heir to the Huang family in eastern China. My goal at this school is to gather a gang that is powerful enough to impress my father so that I may one day lead the family." Broly said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "At present, I have two vampires, a werewolf, a succubus, and a Yuki-Onna. I think that with your talents in academics, and your presumed proficiency with magic, you'd make a fine addition to my gang."

"G-gang, me?" Yukari asked with a look of surprise on her face. "W-wait, so you've taken an interest in my because of my skills as a witch and a student?"

"That is correct." He said with a nod.

"Then your not a lolicon?" She asked.

...

...

...

"Huh?" He asked after a long pause.

"Your not interested in my body? You were after my skills as a Witch?" She asked, not noticing the awkward vibe in the room around them, or the other three students staring at her with looks of shock and surprise.

Broly's eye twitched as he slowly turned to Gin.

"Gin... What did you tell her exactly?" He growled. Gin could feel a cold sweat run down his back.

"E-easy boss! I never claimed that you were a lolicon, I swear!" He said as he raised his hands and started backing up towards the window.

"I asked what it was that you told her that gave her the idea that I was." He growled as he slowly got to his feet.

"I haven't got a clue what it was! It must have been some kind of misunderstanding!" Gin protested as he felt his back hit the window.

"Morioka!" Broly shouted as he dashed forward towards Gin, the latter of whom proceeded to dive backwards out the window, Broly following quickly behind.

* * *

"So... Mr. Piccolo was it?" The Chairman asked as he followed Piccolo towards the shed beside the wood shop. "Why exactly is the gym teacher getting the supplies he needs from the tool shed?"

"Just trust me. The students here are going to need some proper training if they're going to survive what will be coming." He said as he slid the door open and walked inside.

"What is coming exactly? That angel ever told me what it was that he was placing you here for." The Chairman said as he followed Piccolo into the small building.

"Something big. That kid that you found is going to be at the center of it. So, until then, I need to teach these kids some of the basics of combat if they're going to survive." Piccolo said as he opened a box at the back of the shed and reached inside to retrieve what he was after.

"What kind of basics?" The Chairman asked as he peered around the larger man. Piccolo turned back around with a wrench in his hand.

"Just some of the basics that I spent several years drilling into my first pupil." He said with a sinister grin.

* * *

 **Writers block is a bitch to work with!**

 **I wanted this chapter to be out several months ago, but I continued to delay it due to either work, or games, or simple laziness... Then, once I finally got to work on it, I got stuck on what to do after I introduced Whis and Margarita. Eventually I managed to get this done, and now I can finally put this up so that you all know that I haven't abandoned it.**

 **I skipped the 'choose the clubs' chapter and just threw them into the Newspaper club as I planned, not to worry, I will explain how Gin joined, but I have to separate this into two chapters.**

 **Bonus points to anyone who can get the reference at the end of the chapter.**


	5. Angels And Devils

**I do not own Rosario + Vampire, or Dragon Ball Z.**

* * *

 **All Kings Palace**

"So... I presume you've seen what Whis and the others have been up to recently?"

The Great Priest raised a brow and allowed an amused smirk to bleed onto his face.

"I have." He said as he raised a glass of tea to his lips. "Despite being the seventh born of my children he has always been one of the most ambitious."

The man sitting across from the priest had no skin, showing off his skull and bones in the darkness of his hood and sleeves. He wore a long black robe with red trimmings and a hood that was pulled up over his head. He had golden eyes and wore a red belt around the outside of the robe and an ornate silver pauldron and gauntlet along his left arm.

"Then you know what they've been planning?" The man asked as he reached forward and moved a tile to the space to it's left.

The Great Priest nodded and moved a tile to block the man. "I have. They're planning to usurp the power of the all king by using the power of that Saiyan." He reached down to pour more tea into his cup. "It's an interesting plot, albeit terribly sloppy on their part to think that Zeno-Sama wouldn't notice them."

The man let out a sigh and he moved to take a drink from his own cup. "Then Zeno knows what they're planning." The Great Priest nodded. "Why has he not stopped them?"

The Great Priest smirked as he brought his tea to his lips.

"For the same reason that you're at the palace."

His words brought a stillness to the room as he waved a hand at the guard. They exited the room and closed the door behind them to allow the men to have a private chat.

"Then Zeno's time is coming to a close." The Great Priest nodded as the man before him moved a tile past his blockade.

"He has ruled the multiverse for longer than many before him. My sons and daughters would see one of their protege take the throne rather than leave it to the proper line of succession." The Great Priest said as he placed his cup down and moved a tile to the back of his side.

"Are they that adverse to you taking the throne?" The man asked as he brought a cup of tea to his mouth. The tea poured into his mouth and mysteriously vanished before spilling out from his jaw. The Great Priest frowned as he watched.

"I doubt they know how the path of succession works. Zeno-sama had already been All-King for several millennia when my first child was born, so they've never known a king beside Zeno-sama."

"So they plan to take the throne from Zeno, without even realizing they're only filling your empty role of Great Priest?" The man asked as he placed his empty cup down.

The Great Priest nodded again. "My brothers and sisters once fought for the same position when Zeno-sama's father was the king. If only Zeno-sama had sire'd a child to be his heir my children wouldn't be planning this."

"How can you be sure of that, when you just readily admitted to doing the same with your own siblings while there was a living heir?"

"Zeno-sama hadn't yet been born when we tried our hand at a coup." The Great Priest said with a fond smile. "It was only by my mothers pleading and my fathers sacrifice that the previous All-King spared me. I was to take my fathers place as the Great Priest and abandon my name forever."

"I remember your father. He was an ass." The man said with a grunt.

"Perhaps, but I still prefer to look back at the more fond memories I have of him."

"Like the time he took your staff and kicked you into a black hole at the farthest reaches of the known universe?"

The Great Priest frowned again. "I said the fond memories."

"Still, ass or not, he did his job well for a long time. He was adviser to three All-Kings before his death. I believe the only creature who served more All-Kings than him was his grandfather, who served five kings."

"I presume that list isn't including you then?" The Great Priest asked as he leaned back in his chair, their game long forgotten.

"I don't serve the kings, I just clean up after they're gone." The man said as he glanced to a long black blade sitting beside him.

"You're the oldest living being in existence, in this or any other reality. You live a life entirely immune to the powers of the Gods, and even Zeno-sama himself cannot harm you. Why do you not attempt to take the throne?" The Priest asked.

"One time was enough, thank you very much. My current job may be harder and far more time consuming, but it's still better than sitting in this blasted palace for my entire life. I also hated having those damn guards follow me around all the time. Used to make a game of it to lose them by teleporting too rapidly."

"So you were the first All-King, and you ruled for..."

"Approximately three mortal years."

...

...

...

"Three mortal years?"

"Yep."

"But the first All-King was said to have ruled for over ten million years." The Great Priest said with a fair amount of shock in his tone.

"The first in Zeno's dynasty maybe, but when I ruled I had to create everything from scratch. To be clear, I held the power for much longer than three years, but the position of All-King was mine only for the last three years."

"What do you mean by the 'position' of All-king? The powers come with the position." He asked with a raised brow.

"The powers are linked to the position because that is the way I arranged it with my replacement. My job required too much of my attention to be the All-King at the same time, so I passed the powers on to my most trusted adviser." The man said as he waved his arms out. "Thus began the tradition of one day stepping down and passing the powers onto an heir, or your right hand."

"I have to imagine that being All-King would still be more relaxing than your current task."

"Neither is particularly relaxing, if you do your jobs the way their supposed to be done. Zeno has been incredibly lax with his duties, likely due to the fact that his father passed before he was able to teach anything to him."

"I think Zeno-sama has done a fine job as the All-King."

"He's been lazy." The man said bluntly. "When his father was the All-King, there were nearly thirty universes each with their own respective Gods and Angels. While It made my job all the harder by having so many at once, I relished in my ability to always be busy. Under Zeno there has actually been brief periods where I was unable to do anything while I waited for someone to die."

"I would think that is a good thing if no one is dying..." The Great Priest said, placing his elbow on his armrest and his chin in his palm.

"Not when you have multiple universes to cover it's not." The man snapped. "I'd rather be over working than not working at all. There has only been one time in all of history where I was forced to intervene and replace the All-King after he allowed for all life in his universes to perish. And If no one is dying for extended periods of time, then I have no way of knowing if there is life left anywhere!"

The Great Priest narrowed his eyes at the man. "This conversation is beginning to try my patience Grim. Is there a good reason that you've shown up at the palace before Zeno's time?"

The Reaper sat back in his chair and scowled at the shorter man. He kicked the table to the side and swung his bade through the air between them, causing a small fissure to appear in the air. An image slowly appeared within the fissure depicting Broly during his first encounter with the Z Fighters as he thrashed the group.

"I have my concerns with someone of this mans mental state taking over as Great Priest." Grim said as he pointed a bony finger at the image.

The Great Priest scowled when he watched Broly laughing as his mental state deteriorated, causing massive damage to the planet around him.

"I have no intention of allowing this creature to become the Great Priest, or any form of Deity. I have things in order here to prevent Whis's attempts at a coup, and failing that Zeno-sama can simply erase this thing." He said as the guards rushed back into the room and surrounded the reaper. "I think it's time you left."

Grim's annoyance at the smaller man was plain as day to the guards, but he quietly stood and tapped his blade against the floor. The top shifted into a long scythe as he turned and swung it through the air beside them, scaring several of the guards into action as they raised their hands with energy charged in them. The scythe caused a similar, albeit much large fissure to appear.

"I'll be back soon Priest. Your child king does not have long left." Grim said with a scowl before he stepped into the fissure and closed it behind him. As he felt the energy of the Gods disappear when it closed he glanced back at the closed fissure where he could see the current Broly struggling with a split personality attempting to control his body.

"I loath to get involved, but that little twat can't be allowed to become the All-King. I can see it plain as nose on his face that he's planning something big for when he gets it. Perhaps Whis and the children knew what they were doing after all. I suppose the least I can do is give them a good push in the right direction." Grim said as he continued ahead into his home.

* * *

 **Yard Behind Yokai** **Academy**

"Alright listen up!" Piccolo snapped as he stood before the group of students currently waiting for their P.E class to begin. Broly and his group were among them, as was a slightly injured Saizou, and several other students. They'd been asked to change into their gym uniforms, but Broly had simply removed his shirt and blazer, leaving him in the same attire that he had first arrived to this world with.

"Your last teacher was caught doing something he shouldn't have, so the school got me to replace him! You can call me Mr. Piccolo!" Piccolo was in his typical purple GI, now lacking the shoulder cape and turban. "I plan on using the time I've been given to whip you sorry runts into proper fighting shape!"

"Sir, I thou-" One of the students began before a silver wrench slammed into his face and sent him rolling back into the grass.

"NO TALKING UNTIL I'M DONE!" Piccolo snapped as he reached down and grabbed another wrench. Having seen the fate of their peer the rest of the class, Broly included, decided it would be best to listen to what was going to happen.

"Now then, while I'm aware that this school tries to teach you how to coexist with humans, I'm certain you all know that most Monsters physical abilities vastly exceed that of even the most fit humans." There was a few silent nods and some quiet chuckles of agreement as he continued. "Rather than waste my time trying to teach you all how to play sports, I'm going to teach you all how to fight."

A few foolish students let out cheers of approval before realizing their mistakes and being knocked to the ground by wrenches.

"For the rest of the period I will be gauging your basic physical ability before splitting you into categories based on your potential. Before we begin however..." Piccolo trailed off as he turned to the right and looked out towards the cliff in the distance. He held his hand out and fired a low powered energy blast at the cliff, allowing for it to detonate harmlessly by the edge.

He turned back to the students, most of whom were shocked beyond words from what they had just seen. "Any of you who manage to produce a Ki blast that can reach from here to the cliff by the end of the semester shall be immediately given a passing grade and will begin training directly with me. Any of you think you can manage it?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Broly raised a hand before him with a smug smirk.

'I figured I'd see him raise his hand.' Piccolo thought as he glared at Broly. "Speak." He commanded.

"I can do that sir." He said as he stepped forward.

"Can you now?" Piccolo asked, his tone thick with sarcasm. He knew more about this boy than even Broly knew of himself. Piccolo had arranged this whole test to give him an excuse to beat Broly into submission for a whole semester. "Alright, step over here and lets see it."

Piccolo took a few steps back as Broly moved to where he had been standing and turned to the cliff. He held his hand forward and flexed slightly before allowing a green orb to appear in his palm. Acting quickly, Broly gripped the orb of energy and threw it forward, easily clearing the distance to the cliff, but causing significantly more damage. The rest of the class watched in shock as Broly's blast caused a small landslide that resulted in the cliff collapsing.

"Whoops..." Broly muttered as he scratched the back of his head. "Guess I used to much power."

Piccolo grunted as he turned to the rest of the class. "One of you has already managed to pass this course. I have confidence that by the end of the year you all can do the same." He paused as he turned and quickly whipped the wrench in his hand at Broly, who failed to anticipate this action and was knocked off his feet and crashed to the ground several yards away. "That being said, I still need to evaluate each of your physical abilities so I can best gauge how far you have to go..." He said as he grabbed a handful of wrenches and gave the students a frightening glare over his shoulder.

"Now..." He said as the air around him seemed to grow colder and darker. **"DODGE!"**

* * *

Broly and his small group sat on the bleachers beside the field nursing various sized bumps on their heads, some wincing as they held the ice Mizore had provided to the wounds.

"I thought he was going to knock my head off..." Kurumu complained as she leaned against Tsukune, the latter of whom had been trapped between her and Mizore for the duration of class as they tried to shield him from Piccolo's assault.

"If he had hit us like he hit the boss we'd have been dead from the start." Mizore said, wrapping he arms around Tsukune to attempt to cool him off.

Broly had a heavier scowl than normal as he held his chunk of Ice to his head. 'Why is this teacher making me so mad...' He wondered. 'Why is this ice making me so mad?!' He growled quietly as he accidentally crushed the ice in his hand, causing the others in the group to turn to him.

 ** _'I know why you hate him so much... I also know why you hate ice so much, I can tell you if you let me have my body back.'_** The voice said.

'Shut up.'

"Something wrong Broly?" Moka asked as she sat beside him.

"For some reason I'm more irritated than usual..." He said as he grabbed another piece of ice from the bucket Mizore provided.

"Maybe it's because you got knocked on your ass without even putting up a fight in front of a full class." Mizore said with a bored tone, earning a hate filled glare from Broly.

"He caught me off guard." Broly grumbled as he turned back to the field. "I should have known he'd be strong being a teacher, and being able to use 'Ki blasts' like I can. I won't let my guard down around him again."

"At least he was able to tell what some of the students were capable of taking, so he managed not to kill any of us." Tsukune offered, trying to diffuse the situation before it could get any worse. "If he had hit me like he hit any of you he'd have killed me. It seemed like he barely even hit me with the wrench."

"Why's that Tsukune?" Kurumu asked as she peered up at him from where she was leaning.

"Ignore him." Broly said firmly as he turned and watched Piccolo meditating on a boulder by the opposite end of the field. "He's a weakling and a coward, instead focus on this task." Broly held his palm out facing up and created a small ball of energy above it. "If you can learn how to create these and control them you get a passing grade." He allowed the ball to hover for a few more seconds before he relaxed his hand and the ball instantly dissipated.

"How are we supposed to learn how to do that?" Kurumu asked as she shot a empty glare at Broly. "Doesn't your species have that ability naturally?"

"I'd answer if I knew what my species was, but no. As you've seen with the teacher, it is not exclusive to my species."

"I hope Yukari will be okay when she has P.E." Moka said.

"She'll be fine." Mizore said with a lazy wave of her hand. "She's just a child. What kind of teacher would mercilessly beat a defenseless child?"

"Only a complete monster." Kurumu agreed.

"You do realize the irony of that statement right?" Tsukune asked as he looked between the two girls.

"The witch will be fine. If she couldn't manage High School courses then the headmaster wouldn't have admitted her." Broly said as he got to his feet and climbed off the bleachers. "Until then, I'm going to speak with Morioka about what we're going to publish for the first paper. I'm not letting any false stories run in the first release."

"I'll go with you!" Moka said quickly as she hopped off the bleachers and ran over to him.

Tsukune and the other two watched them go before collectively sighing and sinking farther into the bleachers. "Those two basically shrugged off most of the class today, even though they had to have been hit the hardest." Mizore complained.

"Broly got back up after taking a hit that knocked him back ten yards, and Moka managed to dodge most of the wrenches thrown at her." Kurumu said with a pout.

"I'm still trying to figure out what purpose there was to use wrenches instead of a ball." Tsukune said as he allowed his head to tilt back, failing to notice the large figure that now cast it's shadow over him.

"If you can dodge a wrench you can dodge a ball." Piccolo said, startling the three students below him.

"Ah! M-mr. Piccolo!" Tsukune said as he tried not to panic when presented with the towering figure, Piccolo being possibly the tallest man he'd ever seen beside Broly.

"What are you three still doing here?" He asked, an empty scowl on his face.

"It's a free period..." Kurumu said as she hid behind Tsukune's arm. "We don't have another class until the end of the day."

"Hmm..." Piccolo said as he turned his head and glanced at Broly. "What can you tell me about Broly?" He asked, surprising the three before him.

"What do you know about Broly?" Tsukune asked.

"More than him, but less than you." Piccolo said as he turned back to the three. "Tell me what you know." He demanded.

Mizore hesitated for a moment before she turned to Tsukune. "What do you think Tsukune? You're his right hand." She asked.

Tsukune turned to her with a look of surprise. "W-what makes you say that!?" He stuttered.

"You convinced him not to kill me." Kurumu said as she grabbed Tsukune's arm. "He was ready to execute me before you got there."

"And you think that means anything to Broly? I may have been able to sway him once, but it was at the cost of even more personal freedom." Tsukune said as he looked between the two girls.

"I am not known for having much patience for conversation children." Piccolo growled as he hovered over them.

"S-sorry sir." Tsukune said as he bowed his head. "From what Broly's told us, he is the illegitimate heir to the largest Yokai gang in all of China. Beyond that, the only thing we know is that he has never seen his true form, and he never takes off his limiters." Tsukune finished as he snuck a glance up at Piccolo.

"Hmm..." Piccolo grunted as he slowly floated to the ground in front of the bleachers. "It's better that way. It'd be a pain to have to fight him if he took those off when I wasn't ready."

"What do you mean by that?" Mizore asked. "Do you know what he is?"

"Yes." Piccolo said before turning and walking off towards the equipment shed. "I suggest you students not get too close to Broly. He may not know what he is, but I know well enough that he'll kill you all without a second thought if he finds out."

Mizore watched Piccolo walk away while Kurumu turned to Tsukune. "What do you think he meant by that?" She asked.

Tsukune shrugged. "I don't know, but what I do know is that we don't really have much of a choice on whether or not we spend time around Broly. He said he'd kill me if I tried to go back to the human world, so I'm stuck here."

"Why would he want to keep you here so much that he'd kill you if you left?" Kurumu asked with a raised brow.

"Because I'm-" Tsukune started before finding his mouth encased in ice.

"No revealing your true form Tsukune." Mizore said as she placed her head on Tsukune's shoulder. "Wouldn't want you to get in trouble with the teachers now would we?"

Tsukune's eyes widened for a split second before he turned to Kurumu and nodding furiously. "Mhph!" He said as he glanced down at his mouth. With a careless wave of her hand Mizore dissipated the ice around his mouth.

"Thanks for that Mizore." He said as he tilted his head against hers.

Kurumu frowned and puffed up her cheeks. "What's so special about your true form that she gets to know and I don't?!" She demanded with a pout.

"I'm his bride." Mizore said as she stuck out her tongue at Kurumu. "I get to know all my hubbies secrets."

"You're not his bride! Tsukune is my destined one! You're just some snow floozy who won't leave him alone!" She shouted as she jabbed Mizore in the chest with a finger.

Tsukune glanced between them with a groan as they started to fight over him, allowing his head to fall back as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **Newspaper Club Meeting Room**

"So I'm thinking we go with this for our first paper this year." Gin said as he handed Broly the article about the previous P.E. teacher.

"The teacher that got fired for trying to molest a student?" Broly asked as he skimmed through the paper.

Gin nodded with a smile. "Yeah, if we lead with that then we can get more readers right away by showing them that we aren't afraid to cover corruption from the staff." Gin moved to his podium and grabbed a set of photos. "I also managed to get a few shots of him in the act, though I don't know how many we can use. Doubt the girl in question would like to see her underwear on the front page."

He handed the photos to Broly and Moka, the latter of whom cocked a brow and turned to Gin. "How did you manage to take these? It looks like you were right beside them." She asked.

Gin smiled smugly and held out a hand with three fingers extended. "One, I'm a master journalist so I was able to see him wandering off with the girl and follow them. Two, I have a state of the art camera that can take a photo like that from six hundred yards, so I was a good distance away..." Gin narrowed his eyes and he kept his index finger raised. "And three, I am a master with a camera, I can take photos of people when they don't even know that I'm there." He pulled a photo from his back pocket.

"See?" The image in question was of Broly and Moka walking down a path beside the school, and the wind had caught Moka's skirt and blown it up so that the picture showed he panties off clearly.

"KYA!" She screeched as she snatched it out of his hand and crushed it into a ball. "GIN!" She shouted with a blush.

Broly chuckled. "I'm impressed Morioka. Even I failed to notice that you were there, and I can smell a clean person from a hundred yards as if they were standing beside me in the rain." Broly handed the photos of the teacher back to him and crossed his arms. "I was right to recruit you."

Gin snorted before turning back to the podium. "Can't say I'm exactly thrilled to join a gang, but if you say you'll pay me well to find corruption in high places, and you want me to gather information on it then I have no reason to complain."

"Your lucky I decided I needed an informant more than an assassin. With your ability to move undetected I bet that you'd be able to reach just about anyone." Broly said as he moved over to one of the tables and began to sift through the other potential stories for the week.

"You wouldn't have been able to convince me to do it anyway. I'm no hired killer, and I wont be made into one." Gin said as he joined Broly at the table.

"I can be very persuasive when I want to be." Broly said as he glanced across at Gin. "Even if it means getting violent."

"Won't get you very far in life if you use violence to solve all your problems." Gin said as he met Broly's stare. "You're gonna need to find someone who's good with words if you can't do it."

"I'll keep that in mind." Broly said with an annoyed frown.

"So what do you have so far?" Gin asked as he grabbed a paper from Broly's side of the table.

"Nothing really, some stories about students getting sick from the food, some girls complaining about a peeper..." Broly said as he placed down the papers one after the other. "Then we have-"

"No, no, no." Gin said as he shook his head. "Not the paper, we already have a leading story. I was asking about the gang, what positions have you filled already?"

"Oh." Broly said as he paused and looked over at Moka. "Well, I have the Vampire over there listed down for enforcer. And you and the Succubus are listed for information gathering."

"What about Tsukune and the Witch?"

"Tsukune has proven himself to be sufficiently persuasive at times, so I have him set as an adviser at the moment. Yukari is a bit harder to place, but I think that right now her best place would be R&D, helping to set my underlings up with better magic and tools."

"What about Mizore?"

"I don't know enough about her skill set to place her yet. At the moment she's just here because she insists on spending the rest of her life with Tsukune." Broly said as he placed another paper in front of Gin. "What about doing a story on the new P.E. teacher alongside the old one. This new guy seems determined to undermine the schools co-existence narrative, with teaching combat and refusing to hide his true form."

Gin looked down at the photo of Piccolo with a smile. "Good thinking, it will give the students a chance to learn about the new guy and why the old guy is gone. I'll go and try to get an interview with him before we publish it." Gin said as he grabbed his camera and a note pad. "I'll be back in a few hours." He finished as he climbed out the window and vanished behind a wall.

"I can't believe he took a photo of my underwear..." Moka complained as she sat down across from Broly with a frown.

Broly spared her a bored look before returning to his work with the photos. "It just shows that we need to better keep up our guards from this point on." He allowed a small smirk to creep onto his face as he finished. "It also may help if you girls would just wear longer skirts."

"It's not our fault! The school gave us these uniforms, and they don't like it when we alter them." Moka protested as she crossed her arms over her chest. Broly completely stopped what he had been doing and turned to Moka with a look of complete exasperation.

"You're joking right?" He asked as he looked at her with a raised brow. "The only one of us that hasn't modified their outfit is Aono, and I think it's because he's too scared to see what will happen if he tries!"

"What do you mean? I haven't modified my clothes!" She protested.

"Mizore and Kurumu both wear sweaters, or sweatshirts in place of blazers, I only wear the blazer, Gin has his head band, Yukari doesn't wear anything that is required by the school, and you wear your silver cross!" He said as he pointed to the Rosario resting on her breast. "You could wear American blue jeans and no one would bat an eye! No one bothers to enforce the rules at this school!"

"Well that's not exactly true." A voice from the door called.

Broly turned to look before being distracted by his phone beeping at him. Moka glanced down as he pulled out a phone and looked through the messages.

"I didn't know you had a cell phone." She said as she examined the small device he was holding.

"Students are banned from having cellular devices on campus. I think you should turn that over-"

"Yeah, my mom got me and my brother each one a year ago when the rivalry with one of the local gangs got pretty bad. She wanted him to have a way to contact the family at all times, and it was the same for me." Broly said, cutting off the man at the door without even noticing.

"Your parents thought that you could get hurt?" Moka asked with a hint of disbelief.

"It was more likely they wanted me to have a way to call the cleaners if anyone was ever dumb enough to attack me." Broly said as he opened the new message.

The man at the door gave an annoyed sneer before speaking again. "I'd think you'd have more brains than to interrupt a member of the-"

"Whats the message say? You're starting to look really annoyed." Moka asked, cutting the man off again.

"It's Yukari." Broly grumbled as he continued to read. "She's been attacked on the forest path and needs help. Apparently it's those guys I knocked around the other day that are harassing her right now."

"We need to help her!" Moka said as she quickly got to her feet.

Broly grunted as he placed his phone back into his pocket. "I suppose we should. I wish they could look after themselves, but the school needs to learn what will happen if you lay a hand on one of my people."

"Acting like a petty thug on our campus?" The man said, finally catching the attention of the two in the room. They turned to see a tall man with short slicked back black hair, and a long dark trench coat bearing a yellow band around the upper arm. His eyes were half closed accompanying a cocky smirk on his face.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Broly asked with a raised brow.

"Tch." The man clicked his tongue and leaned against the door frame. "I'd watch what you say to me kid. I'm your senior, and a member of the Public Safety Commission."

Broly frowned at the mans lack of respect in his tone. "The what?"

"The Public Safety Commission, a group of students dedicated to ensuring that things around the school run as smoothly as possible. We find rule breakers and bring them to justice, and I was sent here to make certain that the Newspaper Club was printing by the regulations." The man said as he calmly walked over to the table and grabbed a handful of photos.

"We were never informed of any inspection by the school, much less some students who claim to protect it." Broly said with an annoyed scowl.

"Yeah, we tend not to warn the criminals when we are watching them, helps to catch them in the act." The man grabbed the paper for tomorrow with the headline of the P.E. teacher and held it to his face. "'Ex-P.E. teacher Okuto Kotsubo fired from school after allegations of sexual misconduct arise.'" He read the headline aloud before turning to Broly.

"I'm afraid this can't be printed." He said with oily smirk.

"And why the hell not?" Broly asked as he clenched his fist, causing the knuckles to crack.

"It paints the school administrators in a bad light." He said as he mockingly shrugged his shoulders. "We can't have the teachers looking like they act like this all the time, or the parents will stop sending the school money." He turned and gave Broly a empty glare. "Besides, you wouldn't want to cause trouble with us in the first week as a club would you? So Why don't you just do us both a favor, and hand over that contraband cell phone, then shut this paper down like it should have been." He finished by jabbing Broly in the chest with the photo. "And next time you can just stop and remember what will happen if you go against-"

*CRACK*

Moka winced as she heard the mans ribs crack as Broly's knee collided with his chest, throwing the man into the air. Broly reached up and grabbed the man by his head and began to slowly squeeze. Moka could hear him gasping for air as he clutched his chest.

"Now you listen and you listen good." Broly growled as he brought the man close to his face. "If you or any of this pathetic Public Safety Commission ever try some shit like this again, I'll use every ounce of my strength to crush you into the ground beneath my feet. Make sure your boss gets the message." He snapped before quickly dragging the mans face down through a table, crushing the wood into splinters and releasing him onto the ground. His eyes had rolled back into his head and he was hardly moving, save for the occasional twitch.

Broly turned to Moka with an enraged look in his eyes. "Lets go and find Yukari. I need something to let out my frustrations on." He growled as he stalked past her.

* * *

 **Forest**

"When Broly gets here you guys are dead!" Yukari shouted from where she was hung from a tree by her legs. She was swaying slightly in the breeze as she glared at the three students around her.

"For the love of god would one of you shut her up already!?" The President shouted as he glared up into the air. "She's been shouting like that since we caught her!"

"Remind me again why we can't just eat her?" One of the others asked with a frown. "We already sent the message to her buddy that socked you the other day, so why do we need her still?" He finished.

"Because moron, I want that little punk to see what we do to her. He humiliated me in front of an entire class. I want him to pay!" He shouted as he turned to Yukari. "But you better hope that your big friend gets here soon, because the boys and I are getting pretty hungry." He said with some slight drool in the corner of his mouth.

Yukari flinched as she watched the drool fall into the grass and begin to smoke. "V-venom!?" She shouted as she began to squirm against the ropes holing her.

"Ssstrong enough to melt through sssolid sssteel..." One of the lackeys hissed as he walked over to the tree beside her. He arched back slightly before spitting on the trunk. Yukari watched as the wood began to quickly dissolve under the venom. "And when your buddy getsss here, we're gonna melt him down jussst like we did with thisss."

"Good to know." A voice from across the clearing called, causing the bullies to whip around to see who had spoken. Broly and Moka were standing on the opposite side just inside the tree line. "Now I know what to look out for while I'm taking you apart." He snarled as he cracked his knuckles.

"Yukari! We're here to help you!" Moka called as she waved to the little Witch. "Don't worry!"

"Moka." Broly said as he calmly turned to her. "I don't want to have to worry about something happening to the Witch while I'm having fun..." He continued as he reached out a hand and grabbed the Rosario on her chest. "So you need to get her out of the line of fire while I see how hard I can hit these punks without killing them." Moka's eyes widened as she watched Broly quickly pluck the Rosario off of the chain it was connected to.

 _*Tink*_

The students in the clearing shielded their eyes as a bright red light filled the clearing and a wave of energy bathed the surrounding forest. The ground around Moka seemed to tremble as she finished her transformation and she examined her arms in awe.

"I-I've never felt this strong before!" She exclaimed as she turned over her hand and clenched a fist in front of her face.

"You do seem to be much stronger than the last time I saw your true form..." Broly said as he stared at her with a look of surprise. While she was still not as strong as him, he could feel that she was now damn close to it. "I wonder what could have happened?"

Moka stared at her hands for a few more seconds before grinning maliciously and looking across at the bullies.

"New plan, I'll take these guys, you save Yukari." Before Broly could protest she exploded from where she had been standing and landed right in front of the one closest to Yukari. Before the bully could look down at Moka a foot connected with his lower jaw and sent him spiraling into the air, a thin trail of venom leaking out the side of his mouth.

"Dammit Akashiya! I wanted to fight them!" Broly said as he dashed forward and tackled the one on the opposite side of the tree. He lifted the bully up by his collar before turning and whipping him through the tree that was holding Yukari. She shrieked in surprise as she was suddenly dropped to the ground, with the canopy of the tree crashing down around her.

"Hey!" Moka shouted as she glared at Broly. "I said I was going to fight them!"

"I called dibs back when we were in the class room!" Broly snapped as he dashed towards the class president.

"He's mine!" Moka shouted as he jumped between the two can delivered a kick to Broly's side just below his right arm. He grit his teeth as he was sent crashing through the trees and bounced to a stop against a large boulder. He grabbed his side and let out a shaky breath before turning back to Moka with a fierce glare. Moka was staring at the carnage left behind by Broly's body after her kick.

"I couldn't even make him flinch before..." She mumbled as she watched from a distance as Broly got to his feet and proceeded to grab the boulder that he had been kicked into. Her eyes widened in horror as Broly ripped the enormous rock from the earth and lifted it over his head.

"AKASHIYA!" He roared as he reared back and hurled the boulder towards the clearing. Despite his ludicrous feat of strength in lifting the boulder, the throw wasn't able to make it the entire way to the clearing in the air, but the force of the throw caused it to skip several times before bearing down on Moka. The Vampire only had a moment to snap out of her stupor and move before she was crushed.

Acting on instinct Moka quickly spun in place and delivered a kick to the under side of the boulder, shattering the boulder and causing the debris to rain down across the clearing in a gray cloud of dirt and dust. The class president stumbled out of the cloud coughing and looked back to see Broly charging through the woods towards the cloud as he leapt over fallen trees and kicked through smaller bushes.

'These guys are insane!' He thought as he moved behind a tree in hopes to avoid Broly's sight. 'They'll kill me if I get caught! I need to get the hell out of here before one of the sees me!' He waited for Broly to dive into the cloud before making a mad dash away from the clearing. He heard a loud crash behind him, and before he could even look to see what it was, Moka sailed past him and slammed into a group of trees.

He turned and managed to dive out of the way of Broly as he charged past him and delivered a kick to Moka's side that knocked her away even farther. Broly paused and turned to look at the class president with a feral look in his eye.

"YOU!" He snarled. The class president shrieked in terror and started to run as hard as he could in the hopes that he could manage to escape the rampaging duo. "GET BACK HERE!" Broly shouted as he started after him.

"Don't ignore me you bastard!" Moka shouted as she appeared above Broly and delivered a kick to the back of his head that caused him to trip and slide along the ground for several yards, a deep trail ripped into the dirt. She looked up and saw the class president fleeing into the bushes.

"YOU!" She shouted as she jumped on Broly's back and used him as a spring board to launch herself at the class president. She managed to catch up almost immediately and landed beside him. "I was wondering where you scurried off too!" She said with a maniacal grin.

"I said he's mine!" Broly shouted as he appeared on the opposite side of the class president and glared at Moka.

"Go save the Witch!" Moka shouted as she jumped and kicked over the class president at Broly's face. Broly brought an arm up to block the kick and threw a punch at her midsection. Moka brought her elbows down to cushion the blow and landed behind the class president.

'I need to do some thing before they kill me! They don't seem too focused on what I'm doing, so lets try this!' The class president dug his heels into the ground and screeched to a stop, causing Broly and Moka to sail past him in surprise. The class president reared back and spit a thick stream of venom at the two monster ahead of him. Moka and Broly both turned to see what had happened when they saw the venom flying at them.

With little time to dodge, and no way of destroying it like she had the boulder, Moka decided to curl into a ball and crash to the ground. She bounced for a few yards before unfurling and looking up at Broly.

The larger student had not had the same luck or instinctive response that allowed Moka to escape, and had instead decided to attempt to power through the attack. While a panicked energy shield had blocked most of the attack, a small amount had found it's way onto his upper arm. Moka could see the venom burning away at Broly's skin as it dripped down his arm.

But that's not what caught her attention.

What caught Moka's full attention, as well as Broly's, was the spot where the venom had landed. When the acidic substance had hit him, it hit the limiter chain on his left bicep, and proceeded to eat clean through the chain. Moka and Broly watched with a mix of shock and horror as the chain fell to the ground beside him.

The air was still for a few moments, almost like the calm in the eye of a hurricane. No one spoke as the small chain fell slowly to the ground, but they could all feel something big coming. Moka wasn't sure if it was the fact that the rocks and foliage around Broly were slowly starting to raise as the chain fell, or if it was the fact that Broly's eyes were slowly shifting to a look of absolute concern, but she knew she needed to run.

Far.

"NO!" A deep voice shouted from behind Moka. She turned quickly to see Piccolo and Gin standing in the clearing that they had started the fight in. Moka didn't even get the chance to question why he was there before it all started.

 **"GRAAHHHHHHHH"**

The air around Broly suddenly began to whip rapidly as the clouds above them started to circle around them in a slow almost hypnotic spiral. The debris in the forest began to bounce as the very earth beneath her trembled. Broly was screaming as the energy around him suddenly became visible and started to pulse as it raised.

"GET AWAY FROM THERE YOU FOOL!" Piccolo shouted as he dashed past Moka and delivered a kick to Broly's side. Broly took the kick like it was nothing and continued to scream as the the sky got darker and lightning began to crack across the sky. "DAMMIT!"

Piccolo turned and grabbed Moka around the waist before quickly dashing back towards Gin. The moment he landed he looked Gin in the eye and shouted. "GET HER OUT OF HERE NOW!" Gin nodded and tried to move Moka, but she wouldn't budge.

"Come on Moka! We need to get Yukari and go!" Gin insisted as he watched the color start to drain from the world around them and draw closer to Broly, leaving a deep green shade on everything around them.

"What is he?!" She shouted as she shielded her eyes from the debris while looking over at Broly.

"A major problem!" Piccolo shouted as he pulled a small black orb from his GI. "WHIS!" He shouted as he held it in his palm.

A man with tall white hair and blue skin appeared in the orb with a calm smile on his face.

"Why Piccolo, I hadn't expected to hear from you so soon." He said with a happy tone.

"No time for talking! Broly's transforming sooner than we expected!" Piccolo shouted as he tried to fire a blast at Broly, only to have it knocked away by the energy around Broly.

"Wonderful." Whis said as he smiled happily. "It happened much quicker than I anticipated, what of the girl?"

"No, it happened TOO soon!" Piccolo shouted as he glared down at the orb. "I haven't gotten used to having a living body again yet! And he's jumping straight to Legendary Super Saiyan!"

"Legendary what?!" Gin shouted as he looked at Whis in the orb with confusion.

"Who's this then?" Whis asked as he looked at Gin with a raised brow.

"That's not important!" Piccolo shouted as he shoved Gin away from the orb. "I can't contain him at this stage! I need you to send someone in now or he's going to destroy everything!" Piccolo shouted

"Well I have Vegeta and Trunks here with me at the moment. I could send Vegeta in if you give me a few minutes." Whis said as he waved Vegeta over.

"NO! We need someone who won't destroy the planet at the same time! Send me Goku!" Piccolo snapped as he ducked under a large branch that had been thrown towards them.

"WHAT!?" Vegeta shouted from the orb as his face appeared. "Are you insinuating that I would be so unable to contain that little weakling that I'd wreck the planet in the process!?" He snapped as he shot Piccolo a glare.

The color returned to the surrounding area as the darkness converged on Broly, still screaming as the energy around him dug a shallow crater in the dirt below him. His hair flickered and jumped before falling back and repeating the process.

"Not now Vegeta! I need a sure thing here! If you can't handle the new body then this could get messy!" Piccolo snapped as he moved towards Broly to try to hit him with a more powerful blast.

"Are you saying that Kakarot would be able to handle a new body and I wouldn't!" Vegeta shouted, causing Piccolo's eyes to widen in horror as he stared at the orb. It took Vegeta a moment to realize what he had said before the color drained from his face. Piccolo looked up at Broly and notice that the screaming had stopped completely, he was just staring up into the air.

"Vegeta..." Piccolo ground out.

"What!?" Vegeta snapped.

"When he kills me, and I see you in hell, I'm going to tear your arms off and beat you to death with them." He said before quickly dashing away from Broly as his eyes widened.

 **"Ka..."** He said quietly. **"Kaka... rot."** His face slowly began to twist into a evil smirk as the word bled together in his head.

 **"KAKAROOOOOOOOOOOT!"** He roared as the power around him exploded in a massively bright light, forcing those around to take cover behind anything they could. The force of the explosion rocked the forest as the sky above them seemed to crack and shake, trees and rocks flying everywhere as the light from the clearing only intensified.

"What the hell is going on?!" Gin shouted as he and Moka hid behind a pile of fallen trees.

"Something is wrong with Broly!" Moka shouted as she clenched her eyes shut.

"I can see that!?" Gin shouted. "But what is it!? What the hell is a 'Legendary Super Saiyan' anyway!?"

The shaking died down and the light faded until there was only a dull light emanating from the clearing where Broly had been standing. Gin and Moka shared a look before Gin placed a finger over his mouth and turned to peek over the fallen tree.

"WHAT THE!?" He shouted almost as soon as he saw Broly, causing Moka to sigh and look over as well.

Broly was standing, or rather, floating over a fairly large crater that had been dug into the ground beneath him and he had gotten noticeably larger. Where he had likely been the tallest student at the school before, he now looked as though he had grown three feet taller and had put on close to three tons in muscle mass. His blazer had been ripped to shreds in the explosion, thus allowing the students to see his now massive chest in it's full glory.

His shoulders had grown apart and now looked as if he was concealing a beach ball in each muscle on his body. His once black hair was sticking straight up in every direction and glowed a brilliant green as the other chains on his body strained to contain the incredible amount of power he was displaying. His eyes had lost both the iris and pupil, and now remained as pure white orbs.

Broly hovered there for a few moments before he looked down at his hands and began to cackle.

 **"HAHAHAHA! I'M FINALLY FREE!"** Broly shouted as he raised his arms above his head and dropped to the ground. **"That weakling couldn't contain me once those damn chains came off!"** Broly said as he looked down at the melted remains of the chain in the grass by the edge of the crater. He stalked forward and slammed his foot down on the chain, the force of his boot meeting the ground causing a massive fissure in the ground that seemed to stretch on for nearly a hundred yards.

"Eep!"

Moka and Gin turned their attention to the sound and just on the opposite side of Broly they could see the Lizardman that had caused all of this. He was frozen in fear as he watched Broly crush the chain. Broly turned when he heard the noise too, and took in the sight of the reason for his freedom. He allowed a massive grin to creep onto his face.

 **"Ah, it's you."** Broly said with his wicked grin. **"You're the reason that I'm free again."** Broly began to march towards him, each step causing the very earth below him to shake. **"For that, you deserve a reward!"** Broly declared as he stopped just before the boy.

The class president looked around in terror before glancing up at Broly. "A-a-a r-rew-ward?" He asked with a quiet stutter.

Broly continued to Grin as he raised a hand to the president and held his palm over his head. **"Exactly. You shall be given a quick and painless death, far better than anyone else will get!"** Broly said as he moved his hand far to fast for Moka and Gin to see. They watched in horror as the president's head was torn from his body and thrown across the new clearing. It rolled to a stop near Piccolo's foot before it was destroyed with a blast from Broly.

 **"Hahaha... Well now would you look at that, what a pleasant surprise."** Broly said as he turned to face Piccolo, the evil grin still on his face. **"The little green bug returns again. It's been a while hasn't it? Must have been what, five, six thousand years since we last spoke?"** Broly cocked his head to the side and cracked his neck. **"What do you say we do some catching up!"** Broly shouted as he flashed across the clearing and grabbed Piccolo by the head before continuing ahead and dragging Piccolo through several trees.

Moka and Gin watched on as Broly and Piccolo started to fight in the distance, each time one of them hit the other the planet itself would tremble, and the sky seemed to crack ever more.

"What the hell is he..." Gin asked aloud as he watched the fight.

"A monster..."

"No, he's a devil..."

 **"You're quicker than I remember!"** Broly shouted as he swung a fist down towards Piccolo's head. **"This may actually prove to be a little fun!"**

"You've been dead for a long time freak!" Piccolo shouted as he ducked the fist and kicked Broly in the kidney. "I'm not the same Namek you met before!" Piccolo kicked back from Broly and landed against a tree beside him.

 **"You seem to be the same pathetic bug I crushed before."** Broly said as he kicked the tree Piccolo was standing against. The trunk was blown to splinters as the leg passed through, with bits of wood raining down across the clearing. Piccolo dashed away from the debris and landed behind Broly.

"If you're so confident in your power then try this!" He snapped as he placed two fingers against his forehead. "Special Beam Cannon!" He roared as a gold light surrounded his hand. He thrust his arm forward after a moment and unleashed a spiraling blue and gold beam from his fingers.

Broly turned to the beam with a sadistic grin. **"YES! HIT ME!"** He roared as he allowed the beam to hit his in the chest. Moka and Gin watched as the beam struggled against his energy for several seconds before being knocked away and dissipating.

"I-impossible!" Piccolo shouted as he took a step back.

 **"Was that truly your best shot?"** Broly asked as he cocked his head to the side. **"Maybe this won't be much fun after all."** Broly dashed forward and grabbed Piccolo's arms before lifting him into the air. **"When you get back to Hell, tell Kakarot that I'm coming for him."** Piccolo roared in pain as Broly quickly pulled his arms apart, tearing the Namekians arms from his shoulders.

"Oh god!" Moka said as she and Gin turned away from the grizzly sight, they could hear Broly cackling as Piccolo fell to the ground.

"We need to get the hell out of here!" Gin said as he lifted Moka over his shoulder. "The teacher isn't going to last much longer and I don't want to be here when he gets done!"

"We can't just leave him here! We need to help somehow!" Moka shouted as she struggled against Gin.

"What could we possibly do to help!? Those guys are way above our weight class!" Gin shouted back as he climbed over the pile of trees behind them. "If we stay we'll just die faster!"

"A good observation Mortal." A deep and calm voice said from above them. Gin spun around and saw a tall hooded figure standing above them.

"Who are you!?" Gin yelled as he moved Moka behind him.

"My true name is impossible to speak in your tongue, so you may simply call me Grim." He raised a skeletal finger and pointed it at Broly. "If you both truly wish to help, then fetch the Namekian and feed him a bean from the vine growing around the death oak near the foggy pond." A small thin beam of red light shot out of the mans finger and raced over to Broly. It connected with a shocking amount of force and knocked the giant away with a startled grunt.

Broly turned and narrowed his eyes at the three. **"Ah, Moka. I forgot about you."** Broly said as he started to stomp towards the small group. **"The weakling that stole my body before allowed you to drain some of my blood, I think I'll take it back!"** Broly jumped at them with a fist reared back.

"No." Grim said as he raised his hand. A red aura surrounded the hand before enveloping Broly and freezing him in mid air.

 **"W-WHAT?!"** Broly roared as he struggled to free himself. **"What the hell is going on!?"**

"I have frozen you in place. I'd have thought it would be obvious." Grim said as he walked towards Broly and stopped just outside his reach. "I have come to assist you in the mission that you have been tasked with."

 **"The only mission I have is to kill Kakarot!"** Broly roared as he continued to struggle against his bindings.

Grim frowned. "Not you, oaf." He spun around and swung his scythe towards Broly, embedding the blade deep in Broly's chest.

"Broly!" Moka shouted as she watched the blade slip into his chest.

"Now then, lets speak with the man I came here for." Grim gave his scythe a mighty pull and dragged the blade up out of his chest through his shoulder, dragging with it a ghostly figure similar to Broly. With the ghost still impaled on the blade, Grim brought out a small lantern from his cloak and placed it on the ground. He drew the tip of the blade down to the lantern and placed the ghost above it. The figure seemed to be drawn into the lantern before the top snapped shut and began to give off an eerie green glow.

Once the ghost was trapped in the lantern Broly began to shrink down to his original size, with only his hair remaining the way it had changed.

"Wh... What the hell just happened?" He asked as he was released from the aura Grim held him in.

"You transformed." Grim stated as he stood over the lantern. "Quite spectacularly if I might add. It was a good thing that I decided to help when I did, or you may have killed everyone."

"What?" Broly asked as he fell to his knees. "Transformed into what?"

"Hmph, you would have called it your 'true form' in this life. It is in fact one of the single most dangerous weapons in all creation." Grim said as he knelt down and collected the lantern. "An immortal Bio-weapon created to kill gods and subjugate entire planets, it's power multiplied hundreds of times with each new incarnation."

"Bio-weapon?" Broly asked as he looked down at his hands. "I was created as a weapon?"

"No, not exactly. You are a member of powerful mortal warriors known as 'Saiyans'. While none exist in this universe, there are quite a few that do still exist throughout the multiverse." Grim placed his scythe on his back and turned to Broly with his hood up. "You are unique even among the Saiyans however. Your ancestors from millions of years past banded their powers together to fight off an evil god, in doing so they created the first 'Super Saiyan God'. But without having prepared their body with the traditional Super Saiyan form, they lost control of their power soon after and destroyed themselves."

"Super Saiyan? God?" Broly asked as he struggled to follow along.

"Indeed. Your bloodline has constantly reincarnated the 'Super Saiyan God' every millennia or so. At some point in history a Saiyan used this form to it's fullest potential and mastered it, transforming it into it''s present state." Grim said as he raised the lantern up to his face. "It then became known as 'Legendary Super Saiyan'. It's true power comes from the fact that it absorbs the full power of all who use it, and carry it on to the next in line. This soul has escaped my notice for longer than most Gods live."

"Wait, wait, wait." Broly said as he closed his eyes and waved his hands in front of his face. "This is a really entertaining story and all, but are seriously meaning to tell me that I'm part of some ancient monster race that have the power to combat 'Gods'?! You have to see how crazy that sounds."

Grim cocked his head to the side. "It all sounds fairly normal to me. The only oddity being my lack of notice for this soul for so long." Grim paused before looking down at Broly. "Oh, and no. Ancient 'alien' warrior race. Your species is not native to Earth."

"Alien. Right." Broly said with a flat look. "Look it's been a really fun story old man, but I should get back to what I was doing. One of My underlings was kinda kidnapped."

 **"Do not turn away from Death mortal!"** Grim roared as his cloak billowed out with a cold wind surrounding them. Broly froze and turned back to Grim with a slightly scared look. **"I have decided to lend my aid to the** **endeavo** **rs** **of the angels for my own reasons, but I shall not tolerate disrespect from one that is bellow me!"** He hissed as he pointed a bony finger at Broly's forehead.

The angels have a plan for you, and while I will not share the details with you, I have decided to aid them. I refuse to see their father take the throne of All-King." Grim said as the cold wind died down. "You need training, lots of it. And you can't do it with this!" Grim dangled the lantern in front of Broly. "The soul contained in my lantern at the moment is comprised of hundreds of warlike and evil minds that no single entity can entirely rein in alone."

"A-alright?" Broly said as he looked at the glowing lantern. "So what are you going to do with it?"

"I plan to do the same thing that the angels did to you when you were sent here. I shall remove all of the memories from the soul, and train it in a new world before returning it to you so you may claim the power as your birth right."

"Why not just do it now? Clear the minds then give it to me so that I may have it now." Broly said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Even with your current education, the stress of hundreds of blank minds being suddenly forced into your soul would render you brain dead." Grim said as he placed the lantern on his hip and drew his scythe from his back. "Worry not, I shall bring it back to you when you are both ready for the power it comes with. Until then, do as I said and train for what is coming."

"What IS coming?!" Broly shouted as he took a step forward. "You keep saying stuff like, 'when you are ready' or 'what is coming', but I haven't been told what to prepare for."

"And it is not my place to share." Grim said as he swung his scythe in a vertical arc, opening a fissure in the air before him. "I am already going against my own rules by helping this much. If you truly wish to know what your purpose is, then ask your teacher if those two behind you ever actually GO HELP HIM!" Grim snapped as he glared at Moka and Gin, the latter of whom sprang into action and ran over to Piccolo.

"Now then, I must be going. I'd prefer not to be here when the angel arrives to aid him. Good day." Grim finished as he stepped through the fissure and vanished.

"Broly!" Broly turned to see Moka running over to him. "What the hell was that!?" She asked.

He ran a hand through his hair, and was annoyed to see his hair was still gold. "I'm not sure..." He mumbled as he looked down at her. "Apparently I'm a member of an alien race from another universe that has the power to kill Gods, and soon an angel is going to arrive to tell me what my purpose is on this planet."

...

...

...

"Did... Did I kick you in the head too hard?" Moka asked with a concerned stare.

"I hope." Broly said as he glanced over at Gin. "Did I really do that to a teacher?" He asked as he pointed to Piccolo's missing arms.

"I'd rather not remember it if it's all the same to you. I may not be as squeamish as my counterpart, but what you did while in your 'true form' was a tad excessive." Moka said with a small shudder.

"GRAHHHHH!" Broly and Moka's mouths fell open as Piccolo's arms grew back almost instantly before their eyes. Piccolo rolled his shoulders and turned to Broly with a glare. Before any of them could react Piccolo flashed behind Broly and struck him hard in the neck. Broly's eyes widened momentarily before he collapsed to the ground, his hair reverting to black as he fell.

"I knew Goku made a mistake." Piccolo grunted as he grabbed Broly by the back of his sash and threw him over his shoulder. "Morioka!" Piccolo snapped as he turned to Gin. "Go find Sendo and bring her to the hospital wing. Take Akashiya with you if you need to, but I'm taking this idiot with me."

"Y-Yes sir!" Gin said before he took off towards the clearing. Piccolo turned to Moka with a raised brow.

"What."

"What are you people?" She asked with a hint of fear and curiosity in her voice.

"Me? I'm the Gym Teacher." He said as he turned away and started towards the school.

* * *

 **Alright! This chapter took longer to write than I wanted because I was having trouble thinking of a good way to implement LSS, and I wanted to find a good way to introduce Grim. Figured I'd give you guys a treat this time and give you a chapter just under 12k words long.**

 **Enjoy the chapter, it'll be the last one for a while. I need to focus on my RWBY fanfic before all my loyal readers forget about it.**


End file.
